The Queen
by SnixRegal
Summary: Regina es una conocida bandida, Emma es dueña de una taberna. Pero una de ellas quiere algo mas de la vida que eso.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí traigo un nuevo fanfic, es un AU, creo que aun no había subido ningún fic completo de este tipo, a ver que tal me sale jeje La idea es que sea corto y rápido, no quiero liarme mucho, pero ya me conocéis, al final suelo liarme mas de lo planeado -.- a ver si esta vez no pasa! jajaja**

 **Imaginemos a la Regina del último capitulo de la temporada 4, la del mundo alternativo creado por el Autor, al menos al principio. La idea de lo que iba a ser Emma en este fic surgió de su viaje en el tiempo, cuando estaba en una taberna con aquel** **escote** **vestido, no sé si sabéis a que me refiero xD**

 **Como siempre, todavía no he conseguido que me pertenezcan los personajes, aun son de los creadores de OUAT. También como siempre gracias por leer, y espero que os guste :)!**

Emma llevaba un rato apoyada en la barra observando divertida a la mujer que intentaba arreglar un guante en una de las mesas, con una jarra medio vacía al lado. La mujer era cliente habitual allí, su cara le era conocida a la rubia, aunque no su nombre; rió un poco al ver que en vez de arreglar el guante había hecho mas grande el roto. La mujer morena gruñó frustrada, Emma habría ido en ese momento a echarla una mano si no hubiese entrado un grupo en la taberna reclamando su atención. Cuando acabó de atenderles corrió hacia la mesa de la morena, que se preparaba para irse.

\- Puedo coserte eso, si quieres.

Se ofreció riendo con una ceja levantada, señalando el guante roto en la mesa. La morena la miró de arriba abajo con desconfianza.

\- No lo necesito, gracias.

\- No voy a cobrarte por ello. – Aclaró Emma rápidamente. – Pero llevo un rato viéndote intentar arreglarlo y…tengo hilo y aguja en el almacén.

La morena se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Y por qué no me das esos hilo y aguja y lo arreglo yo solita?

\- Por eso si voy a cobrarte.

Eso hizo reír por primera vez a la morena, que se encogió de hombros.

\- Me parece bien.

Emma giró los ojos, recogiendo la jarra vacía.

\- Espera aquí.

Dijo volviendo tras la barra, a los pocos minutos regresó con una pequeña cajita con algunos utensilios de costura y otra jarra de cerveza. Lo dejó todo en la mesa levantando las cejas hacia la morena antes de volver al trabajo. Iba y venía atendiendo clientes, echando disimuladas miradas a la morena, que tardó poco en reparar su guante ahora que tenía el material adecuado, se tomó su tiempo para terminarse su bebida, y cuando ya quedaban pocos clientes y poco para el cierre se levantó de su mesa, llevando la cajita y la jarra vacía hasta la barra.

\- Dime cuanto te debo.

Emma rió, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

\- ¿No creerías en serio que voy a cobrarte por esto?

\- ¿Ni siquiera por las bebidas?

Dijo la clienta dando un golpecito en la jarra que la rubia retiró junto con la cajita de costura.

\- Hoy invita la casa. Viéndote pelear con ese guante cualquiera adivinaría que no has tenido un buen día.

No, realmente no lo había tenido, pero eso no era asunto de la camarera.

\- Dijiste que ibas a cobrarme, no deberías prometer cosas que no vas a cumplir.

Dijo la morena en tono bromista. Emma se apoyó en la barra, mirándola pensativa.

\- ¿Y puedo cobrarte lo que quiera?

\- Para algo es tu taberna.

Respondió la otra mujer apoyándose también en la barra. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la rubia.

\- Está bien, entones quiero que me digas tu nombre. – La morena la miró sorprendida. – No es la primera vez que te veo por aquí, pero no sé tu nombre.

La morena la miró sopesando si no le iría mejor simplemente dejando unas monedas, pero tan solo era un nombre. Le devolvió la sonrisa a la camarera.

\- Regina.

.

.

.

Si ya antes Regina era habitual en el local, pronto su presencia se volvió diaria, llegando a pasar por allí varias veces al día. Emma sabía que se dedicaba a robar a los ricos y poderosos, pero no era la única de su clientela que tenía que recurrir a esos métodos para sobrevivir, su local era un lugar seguro, un pequeño refugio temporal donde refrescar las gargantas y llevarse algo caliente al estómago en tiempos difíciles para el reino. Estaban en guerra y el rey Leopold destinaba la mayor parte del oro y la comida a los soldados, así que mucha gente se veía obligada a robar. Y Regina era la mejor, modestia aparte. Siempre llegaba a la taberna con alguna historia interesante que contarle a Emma y algo en los bolsillos. Solía quedarse hasta la hora del cierre charlando con la rubia, y si se le hacia muy tarde sabía que tenía un lugar cómodo donde dormir, ya fuese en el almacén o en la pequeña casita que Emma había montado encima de su local. Era sencillo y seguro estar allí, y la ladrona apreciaba la compañía de Emma, del mismo modo que la tabernera disfrutaba de la de Regina.

Había montado la taberna hacía unos pocos años, haciéndose con un local abandonado y bastante ruinoso. Trabajó duro para adecentarlo con sus propias manos, pero a los pocos días de llevar abierta al publico, se le calló el alma a los pies al ver entrar a la viuda Lucas y a su nieta. Su local era el mas famoso del lugar, ofreciendo comida y cama a precios razonables, Emma sabía que si quería eliminarla como competencia, la viuda lo tendría fácil. Pero nada mas lejos de la realidad. La mujer había escuchado que acababa de abrir y se había pasado a conocer el nuevo local y ofrecer su ayuda y amistad a su nueva compañera de profesión. La viuda Lucas la había enseñado todo lo que sabía, prácticamente adoptándola como a otra nieta mas, y Emma había encontrado en Ruby la amiga que aun no tenía.

Su local fue dándose a conocer poco a poco hasta llegar a donde estaba ahora, sin que faltase clientela ni un solo día. Había hecho mas amistades y conocido gente interesante, entre la que sin duda destacaba Regina, aunque Emma sospechaba que eso era porque ella misma hacía destacar a la morena de entre todos los demás.

Se creó entre ellas un compañerismo que pronto evolucionó a una amistad en toda regla, sintiéndose suficientemente cómodas la una con la otra cómo para llegar a conocerse a fondo. Emma esperaba la aparición diaria de Regina y sus historias tanto como Regina no podía esperar a llegar a la taberna y contárselas. Se llevaban bien, se apoyaban. Emma era la compañía que la vida solitaria de Regina necesitaba, y Regina era la compañía que el desconfiado corazón de Emma necesitaba.

.

.

.

Aunque Emma empezaba a pensar que debería ser mas selectiva con los clientes, echando a los que no le gustasen, algo que hasta ahora nunca había tenido que hacer, pero un hombre, también bastante habitual del local, empezó a rondar a Regina, a molestarla, hasta el punto de que la morena no podía estar sentada sin que a los pocos minutos este hombre se sentase en su mesa. Se llamaba Sidney, antes se dedicaba a vender objetos maravillosos a la realeza, cualquier cosa que la mente pudiese desear y el bolsillo pagar; ahora era un comerciante de poca monta como tantos otros, y claramente pretendía ganarse a Regina con halagos y promesas de servidumbre.

\- Es inofensivo, Emma.

Rió Regina quitándole importancia cuando la rubia le dijo que podía echarle si le molestaba. Estaba sentada en la barra frente a su amiga y Sidney la observaba desde una de las mesas.

\- Es molesto.

Protestó la camarera limpiando furiosamente la superficie de la barra con un trapo.

\- Eso también. Pero podría serme útil en un futuro, ese tipo haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Rió la ladrona levantando su jarra de cerveza cuando el trapo de Emma se acercó demasiado.

\- Yo también, no le necesitas para nada.

Soltó de golpe la camarera sin pensar, frunciendole el ceño a su trapo y desfrunciendolo enseguida al escuchar sus propias palabras.

\- Para eso estamos las amigas ¿no?

Añadió totalmente roja, cogiendo la jarra sin terminar de Regina como excusa para alejarse un momento para ir a rellenarla.

\- Lo sé, querida, es un consuelo, créeme. Pero hay cosas que no se le piden a la gente que te importa.

Respondió la morena inclinándose hacia delante, como si fuese un secreto entre Emma y ella, guiñándole un ojo con una pícara sonrisa que dejó a la rubia sin palabras.

Todo ese día había estado nublado y tormentoso, y al llegar la hora de cerrar eso no había cambiado. Emma despidió a sus últimos clientes y echó el cierre girándose hacia Regina que aun seguía allí. Se estaba poniendo esos guantes gracias a los que se conocieron, lista para marcharse.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? No vas a irte con este tiempo.

Emma creía que era tan obvio que no hacía falta mencionarlo.

\- No pasa nada, estaré bien.

Quitó importancia la morena, caminando hacia la puerta donde la rubia se puso delante para cortarla el paso.

\- Regina, vives en una cueva a la que se entra por un árbol hueco. No voy a dejar que te vayas.

La morena conocía perfectamente esa expresión de la rubia, hablaba en serio, no iba a dejar que se fuese aunque tuviese que atarla a una silla.

\- Al resto de tus clientes les has dejado irse.

Argumentó Regina incluso sabiendo que no serviría para nada.

\- El resto de mis clientes no eres tu. Siéntate y estate quieta mientras recojo esto.

Era una orden en toda regla, señaló uno de los taburetes de la barra mientras empezaba a recoger sillas, poniéndolas encima de las mesas; en vez de obedecer Regina se quitó los guantes y se puso a ayudar a Emma como ya había hecho otras tantas veces. Entre las dos tuvieron todo recogido enseguida y la rubia guió el camino hasta el pequeño hogar que había creado sobre el local, seguida de Regina.

\- ¿Qué te apetece cenar?

Preguntó la camarera cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

\- No hace falta… - Emma la fulminó con la mirada. – Cualquier cosa estará bien, gracias.

Acompañó a su amiga en la cocina mientras preparaba la cena, entreteniendola con las historias de sus correrías, y después la ayudó a llevarlo todo a la mesa.

\- De verdad que no hacía falta, Emma, he pasado noches peores en esa cueva.

Dijo la morena frente a una cena caliente, realmente era de agradecer estar en un lugar cálido y seco.

\- Eso era antes, no volverás a hacerlo mientras yo pueda mantenerte caliente.

Respondió la rubia en tono bromista, sin pensar en el doble sentido de sus palabras, pero Regina si, levantó una ceja con una risita.

\- ¿Vas a mantenerme caliente, Emma?

Preguntó, consiguiendo como esperaba que su amiga se pusiese totalmente roja al caer por fin en lo que ella misma había dicho.

\- Yo…bueno…ammm….quería decir…un lugar caliente. Una casa, con techo y…y fuego. – Señaló su pequeño fuego. – Me refería a u lugar donde mantenerte seca y caliente, no quería decir…

Se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta mirando su plato sin saber como arreglar se desliz verbal. La morena tan solo se echó a reír.

\- Estoy segura de que puedes mantenerme caliente; seca… _no sé yo_ …

Dijo simplemente por ver la reacción de la otra mujer. Emma casi se atraganta, volcando el vaso de agua cuando fue a cogerlo. Muerta de risa, Regina se levantó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda, enderezando el vaso.

\- Era broma, Emma. – Agachó la cabeza para poder hablarle al oído. – O no.

Dejó a la camarera con estas palabras resonando en su cabeza mientras iba a buscar un trapo con el que limpiar la mesa, la casa ya le era muy familiar y sabía donde estaba todo. Cuando volvió, Emma aun trataba de recuperarse de sus palabras, con la cara roja. A Regina le resultaba adorable esa facilidad que tenía a veces para sonrojar a su amiga, capaz de enfrentarse a grupos de clientes borrachos, pero no a sus flirteos. Algún día tendrían que acabar con esa tensión, ese tira y afloja de piropos que se traían entre ellas, esa atracción que había estado siempre ahí desde que se conocieron.

Regina pensó que ese era tan buen momento cómo otro cualquiera, aprovechando la parálisis sonrojada en la que se había convertido la rubia, limpió el estropicio de agua con tranquilidad, dejó el trapo y puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga, inclinándose a su lado.

\- Emma…

Llamó, la rubia giró la cara para mirarla prácticamente sin darse cuenta, como una reacción natural, y sin ningún tipo de aviso previo, Regina unió sus labios a los de Emma con un beso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me alegro que haya tenido buen recibimiento la historia ^_^! Y entiendo que por la descripción y el primer capitulo es un poco difícil saber exactamente el rumbo de la historia, pero ya lo iréis descubriendo, ya veréis jajaja Este capitulo es un poco cortito, pero intentaré compensarlo con el siguiente!**

 **Como siempre, todavía no he conseguido que me pertenezcan los personajes, aun son de los creadores de OUAT. También como siempre gracias por leer, y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

No, no se acostaron esa noche. _Que locura_. Emma todavía estaba medio en shock por lo que había pasado, ni en sus mejores sueños imaginó que una inocente invitación para mantener a Regina lejos de la lluvia terminase con ellas dos besándose junto a una sencilla cena que quedó fría. Al menos esa noche la morena no durmió en el rudimentario sofá en el que dormía siempre que se quedaba allí, lo que en realidad fue toda una prueba de autocontrol para las dos. Emma no veía donde estaba el problema, pero cedió a que no pasase nada esa noche si así lo quería Regina, aunque no sabía cuando le iba a durar esa comprensión.

La tabernera no durmió gran cosa por culpa de la mujer a su lado y de todo lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, por la mañana abrió su negocio como cualquier otro día, Regina la ayudó antes de irse a empezar también su día, no sin antes dejar un beso en los labios de Emma que dejó a la rubia embobada mirando como la ladrona desaparecía entre la gente. Todavía le costaba creer que de verdad había pasado lo que había pasado, era incapaz de centrarse o sacarse de la cabeza el momento en que Regina la besó como si fuese la cosa mas natural del mundo, pillándola desprevenida. Recordaba como los labios de la morena se movían insistentes contra los suyos, el sabor de su lengua en la suya, sus manos en la espalda, en el cuello, en las caderas…y el frustrante momento en que Regina había parado todo eso creyendo que debía ser caballerosa. No era un caballero lo que Emma quería, pensaba que había quedado claro. A la próxima oportunidad Regina no tendría escapatoria, no iba a poder resistirse a los encantos de la rubia. Y, sinceramente, a las dos les gustaba la idea.

No iba a ser tan fácil, de todos modos; Regina era tremendamente cuidadosa, protegía celosamente su corazón, no quería arriesgarse con algo que finalmente terminase en nada, no quería que las cosas fuesen así con Emma, así que le pidió a la rubia paciencia. La rubia estaba dispuesta a tenerla, de verdad que si, pero no era precisamente sencillo por culpa de la respuesta automática que tenía su cuerpo cada vez que veía a Regina.

\- Así que Regina…

Comentó Ruby días después, sentada en un taburete, se había escapado un rato de su trabajo diciéndole a su abuela que iba a ver a Emma.

\- Por fin.

Respondió la rubia, y las dos rieron. Su morena amiga sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo de los sentimientos de Emma por Regina, había tenido que escucharla hablar de ella una y otra vez prácticamente desde el mismísimo día que la habló por primera vez. Se conocía la historia del guante con tantos detalles como si hubiese estado presente.

\- Nunca pensé que fueses de ese tipo.

Dijo Ruby mirando a su amiga con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿De qué tipo?

\- Del tipo a las que le van las peligrosas.

Explicó moviendo las cejas como si aprobase la elección.

\- Regina no es peligrosa, nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie.

\- Solo a los bolsillos de mas de un noble.

Rió la camarera morena tamborileando en la barra con su vaso para que su amiga lo llenase de nuevo.

\- Pueden volver a rellenarlos muy rápido.

Defendió Emma, y Ruby asintió dándole la razón, levantando su vaso lleno como si brindase a la salud de esos bolsillos vacíos, dando un largo trago. La puerta del local se abrió y no tuvo que mirar para saber quien era, la forma en que la cara de Emma se iluminó lo dejaban bien claro.

\- ¿Vas a presentarme oficialmente de una vez o no?

Preguntó Ruby, que a pesar de haber escuchado todo de esa mujer, Emma aun no había querido presentársela.

\- No, vete.

Dijo en voz baja mirando a Regina, que se estaba quitando la capa empapada para no dejar un camino de agua tras ella. Ruby volvió la cara para mirarla.

\- ¿De verdad aun no has hecho nada con ella? – Emma negó con la cabeza, sabiendo a que se refería. – Chica, envidio tu fuerza de voluntad, yo sería incapaz.

Añadió mirando a la otra morena con una sonrisa lobuna, Emma miró a su amiga entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Ni se te ocurra. Vete de aquí.

Dijo en un susurro para que Regina, que ya estaba en la barra no la escuchase.

\- Oye, no es tuya hasta que no la marques con ciertos _fluidos_.

Fue la respuesta de su amiga, Emma torció la cara en una mueca de asco y Ruby se echó a reír.

\- Eso es asqueroso, Ruby. Lárgate.

Estiró una mano por encima de la barra para empujar a la morena del hombro y echarla de una vez.

\- Vamos Emma, claramente está lloviendo, no puedes echarme con el tiempo así.

Protestó Ruby sin preocuparse de bajar la voz. Regina se acercó a ellas y sonrió a Emma como saludo.

\- Ella tiene razón, si sale ahora acabará empapada.

Comentó con una simpática risa, la camarera morena miró a su amiga con una victoriosa sonrisa.

\- Tu debes de ser Regina, me han hablado de ti.

Dijo Ruby sin cortarse un pelo. La ladrona intercambió una mirada con Emma y asintió.

\- Y tu debes de ser alguien de quien nunca he oído hablar.

La camarera morena señaló a Emma con un dedo acusatorio.

\- Eso me ha dolido. – Miró a Regina de nuevo. – Soy Ruby, amiga de Emma. _Supuestamente_.

Regina la reconoció de pronto.

\- Oh, claro, si, Emma me ha hablado de ti. Eres la nieta de la viuda Lucas.

Había estado alguna vez en aquel local, aunque el de Emma le había parecido mas acogedor, quizá porque entre la clientela había mas fugitivos de la ley como ella, y por supuesto por la simple presencia de la camarera.

\- También respondo por mi nombre. Aunque tu puedes llamarme como quieras.

A Emma le habría gustado darle una patada a su amiga, no podía creerse que de verdad estuviese intentando ligar con Regina delante de sus narices. La ladrona se aguantó una risa, mirado de reojo a la rubia.

\- Un placer, señorita Lucas.

\- No la llames así.

Intervino Emma de pronto, sabía que a su amiga la gustaba que la llamasen de esa manera y no quería darle cuerda a su broma de ligoteo. Al menos esperaba que fuese una broma.

Acabaron pasando una agradable tarde las tres, incluso si Emma no se fiaba mucho de dejar a su amiga con Regina, ya que al contrario que Ruby, la rubia si estaba trabajando.

\- Bueno, mejor me voy antes de que la abuelita mande cazadores a por mi.

Se despidió la morena camarera varias horas después, viendo por la ventana como había avanzado el día.

\- Me gusta tu amiga, es simpática.

Rió Regina viéndola ponerse la capucha roja en la puerta y salir del local. Después se metió detrás de la barra y abrazó la cintura de Emma por la espalda, dándola un beso en el cuello.

\- Hola.

Dijo saludándola por fin como era debido. A ninguna de las dos les importaba lo que pudiesen pensar los clientes, ya estaban acostumbrados a ver sus ocasionales muestras de cariño.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte esta noche?

Preguntó Emma. Regina se estaba comportando como una dama en el asunto de su intimidad, pero eso no quería decir que no compartiese cama con la rubia, lo que era mucho mas agradable y cálido que su catre de la cueva.

Abrazó mas fuerte la cintura de Emma, pegando sus labios al oído de la rubia.

\- Nada podrá impedir que esta noche me meta en la cama contigo.

Respondió soltándola y volviendo al lado de la barra pensado para los clientes, dejando a la camarera al otro lado con una combustión interna severa. Si ya de por si era duro mantenerse casta, la cosa se ponía mas difícil cuando Regina hacía esas cosas, tendría que hablar con ella al respecto.

 _O no._

Porque esa noche al cerrar la taberna y subir a su pequeño hogar, Regina no la dio tiempo prácticamente a nada, tiró de su cintura para estrellarla contra su pecho y borrar con un beso cualquier otro plan de la rubia. _Lo normal_. Emma se preparaba mentalmente para controlar el fuego que solo esa mujer sabía encender, pero Regina tenía otros planes muy distintos que dejó bien claros cuando su mano bajó por la espalda de la camarera para tirar del lazo que mantenía el vestido en su sitio. Emma rompió el beso de pura sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Tu que crees?

Rió la morena besándola otra vez.

\- Pensaba que querías esperar.

Aunque Emma todavía no tenía muy claro que era exactamente lo que Regina estaba esperando.

\- ¿No te parece que ya hemos esperado bastante?

Respondió la ladrona besándola el cuello, con la mano todavía en el nudo de la espalda, sin decidirse a deshacerle mientras aun pareciese dudosa. Para ella la espera había terminado, simplemente porque no lo aguantaba mas, si las cosas con Emma iban a salir mal, si todo se iba a quedar en un par de noches de sexo y nada mas, eso ella ya no podía evitarlo, la iba a doler lo mismo se acostasen o no, así que ¿qué mas daba ya? Durase lo que durase lo que tenía con Emma, fuese lo que fuese eso, pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Si la camarera estaba de acuerdo.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Preguntó la rubia, quería estar bien segura, prefería esperar un poco mas a enfrentarse a una Regina arrepentida de acostarse con ella. La morena despegó los labios de la piel de la otra mujer para mirarla.

\- Absolutamente. ¿Y tu?

Una sonrisa brilló en la cara de Emma como un relámpago blanco.

\- Desde hace mucho.

La morena le respondió la sonrisa con otra idéntica.

\- Mejor, porque no pienso parar hasta que todos tus vecinos se aprendan mi nombre esta noche.

Dijo Regina dejando un camino de lentos besos bajo la mandíbula de Emma, que por un momento se había olvidado de como se respiraba.

\- Creo que la mayoría de ellos ya te conocen.

Consiguió decir con la respiración cada vez mas acelerada, consiguiendo que la morena interrumpiese el camino de su lengua con una risa, le encantaba poner a Emma nerviosa.

\- ¿Saben que estoy aquí? – La rubia negó con la cabeza. – Pues vamos a hacer que se enteren.

Tiró por fin del lazo que mantenía cerrado el vestido de Emma prácticamente al mismo tiempo que la camarera tiraba de ella hacia la cama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Solo decir que ya está aquí el tercer capítulo! y cómo siempre, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me encanta saber vuestras opiniones ^_^!**

 **Como siempre, todavía no he conseguido que me pertenezcan los personajes, aun son de los creadores de OUAT. También como siempre gracias por leer, y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

\- Así que ya la has marcado con fluidos para que sea tuya.

Rió Ruby cuando Emma se decidió por fin a contárselo, a veces se preguntaba porqué seguía contándole cosas a su amiga si ya sabía como iba a reaccionar. Pero seguramente fuese por eso, porque las cosas no serían lo mismo sin esos comentarios inapropiados.

\- Ruby, deja de decirlo así, es asqueroso.

\- Pero cierto.

Mencionó la morena con acierto, y Emma no pudo evitar una sonrisa, eso no podía negarlo.

\- ¿Y que tal fue?

Preguntó Ruby moviendo las cejas, la rubia giró los ojos.

\- No voy a contártelo.

\- Vamos Emm, no te estoy pidiendo los detalles, solo que me digas si fue bueno o malo. No tiene cara de hacerlo mal.

Emma cogió un trapo de debajo de la barra y se lo tiró a su amiga a la cabeza.

\- Ni te la acerques.

Advirtió señalándola con un autoritario dedo.

\- No te preocupes, ya la has marcado con tus fluidos, ya no puedo hacer nada.

A punto estuvo la camarera de tirarle otro trapo, pero Ruby levantó el que ya le había tirado antes como advertencia.

\- Estuvo bien.

Cedió por fin Emma.

\- ¿Bien? ¿Solo _bien_? ¿Y ya está? Emma, somos amigas, puedes contármelo.

La rubia se inclinó hacia ella sobre la barra, asegurándose de que no hubiese otros clientes cerca.

\- Fue impresionante, increíble. Pensaba que la primera vez que ella y yo…ya sabes…no sería así, pensaba que yo estaría nerviosa o algo, pero no. Fue alucinante.

\- No sé si fue alucinante porque de verdad fue alucinante o porque llevabas tanto tiempo esperándolo que a ti te pareció alucinante.

Comentó Ruby echándose a reír.

\- Bueno, tu nunca lo comprobaras.

Respondió Emma riendo también, recuperando el trapo que le había tirado.

\- Vale, ahora si voy a pedirte los detalles. _Todos_.

Dijo la morena inclinándose hacia delante con una perversa sonrisa lista para la parte mas jugosa de la historia.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

Esa había sido Regina, por supuesto, como buena ladrona no la habían escuchado llegar. En vez de mostrarse debidamente avergonzada, a Ruby se le iluminó la cara al verla allí.

\- Genial, estáis aquí las dos, así podré escuchar ambas versiones.

\- No vamos a darte los detalles, Ruby.

Respondió Emma que ya ni siquiera la estaba mirando, con los ojos pegados en la otra morena que acababa de llegar. Regina apoyó las manos en la barra para darse impulso y poder saludar a la rubia con un beso poco propio de lugares públicos y que consiguió que Sidney se levantase de su mesa, dejando unas monedas, y saliese del local de mal humor. Ruby giró los ojos, resignada a tener que esperar a que terminase su excesiva muestra de cariño antes de poder insistir un poco mas.

\- Solo un poco, tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo fue para ti?

Preguntó a Regina nada mas sus labios se separaron de los de Emma. La ladrona intercambió una mirada con la rubia al otro lado de la barra.

\- Increíble. Es todo lo que conseguirás de mi.

Respondió la morena para frustración de Ruby, que creía haber conseguido por fin que la diesen algún detalle mas concreto.

\- Os habéis puesto de acuerdo ¿verdad? Para decirme lo mismo, en realidad fue horrible y no queréis que nadie lo sepa.

Intentó presionar, haciendo reír a las otras dos, que simplemente la miraban divertidas sin ceder ante la camarera morena.

\- Ruby ¿cómo es que siempre estás en mi taberna y nunca en la tuya? Donde tienes un trabajo.

Preguntó Emma en plan bromista, su amiga no la molestaba allí, al contrario, le gustaban sus visitas, hacían el día de trabajo mucho mas llevadero, pero esa mañana Ruby había aparecido especialmente pronto.

\- Si, debería irme ya o la abuelita me matará. Estos días vas a verme poco, alégrate; con ese maldito baile que organizan en palacio la ciudad se está llenando de gente y en el local se necesitan todas las manos posibles, no sé como vas a apañartelas aquí tu sola.

El rey organizaba un gran baile en honor al cumpleaños de su hija Blancanieves y todas las personalidades importantes del reino estaban invitadas, y algunas personalidades no tan importantes también, por eso cada habitación disponible del lugar estaba ocupada y la taberna de la abuelita estaba ya completa, lo que suponía el doble de trabajo para Ruby. Para todos, en realidad, pero a Ruby le fastidiaba concretamente su parte.

\- Te recuerdo que yo no ofrezco alojamiento, con llenar estómagos me basta.

Respondió Emma riendo, lo normal habría sido que Regina ofreciese su ayuda, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero estaba pensativa al lado de Ruby.

\- ¿Organizan un baile en palacio? No lo sabía.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás planeando ir?

Bromeó la camarera morena consiguiendo por fin que Regina saliese de sus pensamientos con una risa.

\- Puede que si, no lo descarto. ¿Cuál es el motivo?

\- El cumpleaños de la princesa princesísima Blancanieves, la niña de los ojos de su papi el rey. Se ha hecho mayor de edad.

Explicó Ruby levantando un poco su vestido para parodiar una inclinación de la realeza que a Emma le hizo mucha gracia y a la que Regina apenas prestó atención.

.

.

.

\- ¿Estás bien? Llevas distraída desde que Ruby ha mencionado ese baile.

Preguntó Emma esa noche pegada al calor corporal de Regina.

\- ¿Nunca has querido mas? – La rubia frunció el ceño sin comprender. – Tener mas, ser mas, no sé, una vida mejor.

Explicó la morena pasando un brazo por sus hombros para pegarla mas en un cariñoso abrazo.

\- Estoy bastante contenta con mi vida ahora mismo.

Respondió Emma besándola justo debajo de un pecho.

\- No digo que tenga una mala vida, claro que no. – Levantó la barbilla de la camarera para besarla. – Solo digo que podríamos tener mas.

\- ¿Y que es lo que querrías? ¿Qué cambiarías?

Preguntó la rubia distraidamente, mas ocupada en llenar el cuello de Regina de besos.

\- Sería reina.

Contestó Regina, no con tono soñador si no decidido, tan decidido que Emma la miró divertida.

\- ¿En serio? Veo que tienes aspiraciones sencillas.

La morena rió agarrando la cintura de la otra mujer, girando en la cama y quedando encima de ella.

\- No te burles de mi, seré reina, y tu podrás tener todo lo que quieras.

Dijo muy cerca de sus labios, Emma lanzó un mordisco que Regina esquivó.

\- Ya tengo todo lo que quiero.

Respondió la rubia agarrando su nuca para que no se escapase otra vez de sus labios.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes Regina pasó poco tiempo con ella, siempre estaba ocupada haciendo algo, aunque Emma no tenía muy claro el qué, pero la ladrona parecía tener prisa por acabar lo que fuese que tenía entre manos. Y después de la conversación que habían tenido sobre Regina queriendo mas, Emma estaba un poco preocupada.

\- Relájate Emma, no puede ser para tanto.

Dijo Ruby una mañana, muerta de sueño apoyada en la barra. Solo tenía un hueco por las mañanas para ir a ver a su amiga, y sabiendo de su preocupación no iba a usar ese tiempo en recuperar horas de sueño, lo que Emma sinceramente le agradecía.

\- No la has visto Rubes, anoche ni siquiera vino a casa.

La camarera morena rió perezosamente, con los ojos cerrados.

\- " _Casa_ " que bonito que lo llames así, ¿entonces ya está viviendo oficialmente contigo, o aun va a ese agujero del bosque o lo que sea?

Emma la fulminó con la mirada, algo que Ruby no vio por tener los ojos cerrados, pero igualmente lo sintió, ventajas y desventajas de llevar ya bastante tiempo de amistad.

\- Deja de preocuparte, Emma. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Entrar en palacio, ponerse la corona y empezar a dar ordenes? – Rió por sus propias palabras. – No es tan fácil hacerse reina.

Eso no tranquilizaba a la rubia, que conocía cómo era Regina cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. Si quería algo, lo conseguía, en parte por eso era tan buena ladrona, nada escapaba a sus manos cuando lo quería en ellas, incluso la propia Emma había caído cuando ella quiso; aunque para ser justos eso no fue solo cosa de Regina.

\- Emma, si tan preocupada estás, díselo.

Dijo Ruby ya con los ojos abiertos y expresión seria, viendo que nada de lo que decía tranquilizaba a su amiga. Emma ya había intentado hablar con Regina, pero la morena siempre la decía que no había nada de que preocuparse, y realmente aun no la había dado motivos, la morena simplemente estaba haciendo lo que hacía siempre, su trabajo, desvalijar nobles y gente rica en general.

Cómo conjurada por los pensamientos de Emma, Regina entró en la taberna con expresión cansada y una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Mira, por ahí viene la reina Regina.

Bromeó Ruby en voz baja, la rubia la chistó para que se callase, poniéndola una mano en la cara.

\- Hola.

Saludó a Regina torpemente, sintiéndose insegura de repente, casi como al principio de conocerse, pero la morena no tenía ese problema, cómo hacía siempre se impulsó en la barra para saludarla con un beso, luego dio una palmada en el hombro de Ruby.

\- Vas a quedarte dormida encima de la barra.

A pesar de su cara de agotamiento estaba de muy buen humor y ninguna sabía porqué.

\- Vale, explícame a que se debe que estés tan contenta antes de que me vaya a trabajar.

Contestó Ruby apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

\- Mañana es el cumpleaños de nuestra princesa, todo el mundo debería estar contento.

Respondió Regina burlonamente, sin conseguir hacer reír a ninguna de las otras dos.

\- ¿Entonces no tiene nada que ver con el bulto de tu bolsa?

Preguntó la camarera morena señalando la bolsa de la ladrona, mucho mas abultada de lo que estaba el día anterior, por toda respuesta Regina sonrió, sin contarle lo que llevaba dentro.

\- ¿Puedo subir a dormir un poco? Tengo que enseñarte algo cuando tengas un momento.

Le dijo a Emma, que asintió sin entender nada. Regina la dio otro beso antes de marchar hacia la puerta que daba al piso de arriba, cuando la ladrona desapareció, miró a su amiga, que se le adelantó.

\- No, no, no. Habla con ella. Y dime después lo que hay en esa bolsa, no podéis estar siempre dejándome con la curiosidad sobre todo.

Bostezó sin ninguna gana de volver a su propia taberna y se despidió de Emma para hacer justo eso, dejando a la rubia ocuparse de su propio local, que cómo Ruby había predicho estaba mas lleno que de costumbre, muchos de sus clientes habituales habían dejado de pasarse mientras todos esos invitados de palacio estuviesen por allí. Pero Emma no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, su mente estaba escaleras arriba con la ladrona dormida, preguntándose donde habría estado y que había en la bolsa.

Por eso ese día cerró antes de lo habitual. Regina llevaba rato despierta y ayudándola con la taberna, sin querer decir una palabra sobre lo que había en la bolsa. Y no hizo falta que lo dijese, al subir a la pequeña casa Emma vio colgado de una pared un lujoso vestido de fiesta.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Regina?

Preguntó la rubia acercándose lentamente a la prenda, cómo si fuese algo peligroso.

\- Es un vestido.

Respondió la morena acercándose también sin tantas precauciones.

\- Lo sé, eso puedo verlo yo. Quiero decir que de donde lo has sacado y para qué lo quieres.

Especificó la camarera tocado la tela del vestido, de una calidad muy superior a la ropa que llevaba ella. Solo ese vestido debía de costar mas que toda su taberna.

\- Llevo toda la semana rondando el palacio, viéndoles llevar dentro las cosas para la fiesta, me conozco todas las entradas y salidas, sé exactamente por donde puedo colarme, donde están las habitaciones de la gente importante, donde está el salón de la fiesta…todo.

Respondió Regina muy emocionada.

\- Eso sigue sin explicar el vestido en la pared.

\- Voy a colarme, voy a meterme en esa fiesta. He robado algunas joyas y anoche por fin conseguí robar este vestido, la mujer a quien se lo he quitado tiene tantos que no se dará ni cuenta.

Todas las alarmas de Emma saltaron a la vez.

\- No puedes colarte. ¿Y si esa mujer se da cuenta? ¿Y si alguien se da cuenta? ¿Y si pasa algo? No puedes simplemente…colarte en el castillo.

Dijo escandalizada por la idea de Regina, que no entendía esa reacción.

\- Pero ya lo he hecho. – Los ojos de Emma casi se salen de sus cuencas. – Tenía que saber donde estaba todo y asegurarme de que podía hacerlo antes de mañana, así que me he colado unas cuantas veces y nunca ha pasado nada.

La rubia se llevó las manos al pelo, caminando por la casa, intentando pensar, hacer razonar a Regina.

\- No es lo mismo, mañana aquello estará lleno de gente, de guardias. El rey estará allí. Es peligroso Regina. ¿Para qué…para qué quieres colarte?

Preguntó sin entender la finalidad de ese loco plan que a ella no le pintaba bien desde ningún angulo, por mucho que Regina lo viese perfecto.

\- Emma, ya hemos hablado de esto, podemos tener mas, una vida mas fácil. Pero nunca lo conseguiremos si no hacemos nada para cambiarlo, este será el primer paso.

Emma fue hasta Regina y cogió sus manos.

\- Regina, por favor. No hagas esto, no lo necesitamos. No quiero un palacio, quiero…justo lo que tengo. No vayas a esa fiesta.

Algo en la cabeza de la rubia la decía que ese plan iba a salir terriblemente mal, que de algún modo iba a perder a Regina si iba a palacio con ese vestido puesto.

\- Solo quiero darte lo mejor.

Respondió la morena en el mismo tono suplicante, apretando las manos de Emma, que le devolvió el apretón.

\- Entonces quédate conmigo mañana por la noche. – Regina la miró tristemente, sin dar ninguna respuesta. – Por favor, estoy…estoy asustada.

Confesó por fin sin desatar su mirada de la de la morena.

\- No tienes por qué, Emma. Todo va a salir bien.

\- ¿Entonces por qué tengo este mal presentimiento?

Regina suspiró, mirando el vestido colgado de la pared con apenada resignación.

\- Está bien, te diré lo que voy a hacer. Me colaré en ese baile, estará lleno de joyas, robaré todas las que pueda y volveré contigo. Y ya está, solo eso. Luego podemos venderlo todo, el vestido, las joyas…sacaremos suficiente para vivir bien. ¿Si?

Emma seguía sin estar convencida, pero sabía que eso era todo lo que iba a conseguir, no podía impedir que Regina fuese a ese baile si de verdad quería hacerlo, y al menos había conseguido que cambiase de opinión sobre la corona, al menos ya no iba para hacerse notar, si no para pasar desapercibida. Finalmente asintió, todavía con el mal presentimiento clavado en su estómago. Regina tiró de sus manos para estrecharla en un abrazo.

\- Si puedo incluso traeré algo de comida de la fiesta, seguro que comen polvo de cuerno de unicornio o algo así.

Bromeó la morena consiguiendo que Emma riese por fin.

\- Creo que no quiero probar eso.

.

.

.

Fiel a su palabra, Regina marchó la noche siguiente con el vestido en la bolsa para colarse en el baile, asegurandole a Emma no tardar mas de dos horas como máximo. La rubia se quedó en la taberna, intentando no pensar en lo que estaría pasando en palacio, pero la noche pasaba, llegó la hora de cierre y Regina aun no había aparecido. Pasaban las horas, con el cielo ya tan oscuro como el animo de Emma, que estaba sola tras la barra de su negocio, rezando porque se abriese la puerta y apareciese Regina con la bolsa cargada de joyas y alguna loca historia para explicar el retraso.

Casi saltó por encima de la barra cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una morena, pero no era la que ella esperaba.

\- Emma, deberías venir conmigo.

Dijo Ruby con expresión de funeral. El mal presentimiento de la rubia abrió mas sus fauces, devorando su interior.

\- No puedo, estoy espetando que vuelva Regina.

Respondió Emma, que fuese lo que fuese, sabía que no quería saberlo.

\- Lo sé, por eso tienes que venir conmigo.

El miedo creció aun mas en la camarera rubia hasta convertirse en un pitido en sus oídos, saliendo de la barra para seguir a su amiga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dije que iba a ser corto, nunca dije que no fuese a tener drama jaja ¿Y alguien ha dicho Will y Anastasia? Justo por ahí han ido mis ideas, al menos para esa escena. Sé que he tardado mucho otra vez, espero que el capi compense, vosotros diréis, en vuestras manos quedo x)!**

 **Como siempre, todavía no he conseguido que me pertenezcan los personajes, aun son de los creadores de OUAT. También como siempre gracias por leer, y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

Alrededor de Emma la gente murmuraba, todos caminando en la misma dirección en la que iban ella y Ruby, pero la rubia no escuchaba lo que decían, iba demasiado ocupada formándose los peores escenarios en su cabeza, imaginándose todo tipo de desgracias que pudiesen justificar la cara de funeral con la que su amiga había aparecido en su taberna. Fuese lo que fuese el instinto le decía que iba a doler y su cabeza intentaba ya minimizar el golpe estando preparada para cualquier escenario posible.

La morena se abrió paso entre la multitud que se agolpaba frente a la puerta del castillo, arrastrando a Emma con ella, y cuando estuvieron a la cabeza de ese río de gente, Ruby la miró con tristeza antes de levantar la mirada hasta el balcón de palacio, el mismo lugar hasta el que se levantó también la mirada de Emma, para encontrarse allí con al anciano rey, y a su lado, aun con el vestido que había robado, Regina, dejando que Leopold sostuviese su mano como si fuese un trofeo. En ese momento Emma dejó de funcionar, dejó de escuchar a la gente a su alrededor, dejó de verlos, se olvidó de que Ruby estaba a su lado, no reaccionó hasta que no vio cómo el rey abría la boca para hablar cuando vio que se había reunido allí suficiente gente.

\- Ciudadanos, mis queridos súbditos, en este día dichoso que todos conocéis tan bien, por primera vez no celebramos solo el cumpleaños de mi adorada hija, Blancanieves. – Con su mano libre señaló a la princesa, unos pasos mas atrás que la pareja. – También celebramos que por fin una reina se sentará a mi lado en el trono, esta encantadora mujer. – Señaló a Regina, levantando un poco mas la mano que tenía cogida con la suya. - ¡Gloria a la reina Regina!

Gritó el rey, siendo coreado el momento por la multitud que asistía emociona a ese momento tan significativo. Desde la muerte de la reina Eva, muy querida por todos, Leopold no había mostrado ningún interés en casarse de nuevo, y este cambio emocionaba a todos por la novedad, realmente no les importaba quien fuese la mujer escogida.

\- _Mujer_. – Gruñó Emma sin unirse a la alegría general. – Podría ser su hija.

Ruby miraba preocupada a su amiga, esperando algún tipo de reacción, esperando que estallase, no tenía claro si de rabia o de pena; pero la cabeza de la rubia estaba ocupada intentando comprender a Regina, buscándole alguna excusa, porque no podía ser que de verdad la ladrona estuviese haciéndole eso, debía ser parte de su plan, engañar al rey y volver a la taberna con ella, quizá huir de allí a disfrutar de esa vida mejor de la que Regina había hablado. Pero cuando la morena bajó la vista hacia la multitud y su mirada chocó con la de Emma, la camarera supo que no era ningún truco, no era ningún plan, Regina de verdad iba a hacerlo, iba a ser reina, iba a ser la reina del rey Leopold. Había tristeza y disculpa en la cara de la futura gobernante, pero Emma simplemente no podía seguir allí; sin preocuparse de a quien empujaba o golpeaba, caminó contra corriente, escapando de la manada de gente que aclamaba a la nueva reina, y por supuesto Ruby fue tras ella.

\- Quizá sea un truco, Emma. Ella misma te dijo que intentaría sacar tanto como pudiese de…

\- No. No es ningún truco. – Cortó la rubia secamente. - _Gloria a la reina Regina_.

Añadió con la rabia y la traición entre los dientes.

.

.

.

La noticia corrió enseguida entre la gente, por supuesto, esa había sido la intención del rey, que planeaba casarse enseguida, permitiéndose solo tres días para los preparativos de boda. Pero antes del _feliz día_ , la noche siguiente del anunció del matrimonio, la puerta de la taberna de Emma se abrió, incluso cuando ella estaba muy segura de que había cerrado con llave.

\- Está cerrado.

Gruñó la camarera con la amargura que la perseguía desde el día anterior, sentada en uno de los taburetes, intentando motivarse para levantarse de allí y recoger el local como cada día.

\- Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí.

Por supuesto era Regina ¿quién mas iba a saber abrir esa puerta sin la llave? Emma se giró lentamente hacia ella, esperando encontrársela tal como la vio la última vez, tal como se había quedado grabada en su cabeza desde entonces, vestida de gala y cubierta de joyas; pero no, iba tapada con una sencilla capa oscura a la que bajó la capucha para mirar a la rubia con una disculpa en los ojos antes incluso de que la pronunciase su boca.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Emma sin dejar que la otra mujer dijese nada. – Dime que todo esto es parte de algún plan.

Pidió aferrándose a una esperanza que sabía imposible, sabiendo de sobra cual sería la respuesta.

\- Esto no estaba planeado. – Regina avanzó dudosa hasta el taburete al lado de Emma. – Yo lo…lo…lo siento. Fue… Blancanieves se atragantó con la comida y toda esa gente estirada no movió un dedo, ninguno sabía que hacer, así que yo la salvé. Y de repente el rey estaba sobre una rodilla apuntándome con un anillo desde el suelo. ¿Qué querías que hiciese?

La rubia se levantó con rabia, derribando el taburete por las prisas de alejarse de Regina.

\- ¡Decir que no! – Gritó furiosa. – Por favor, por favor Regina, solo vuelve a casa, conmigo, a nuestra vida.

Pidió Emma evaporando la rabia para acercarse de nuevo a la morena con una mano extendida, como pidiendo que la eligiese a ella. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Ruby, lo bonito que le parecía que la rubia se refiriese a " _casa"_ para hablar del lugar en que vivía con Regina, y esperaba que la ladrona también lo viese de la misma manera.

\- Esto es lo que queríamos, Emma…

\- No, es lo que _TU_ querías.

Estalló la camarera con renovada rabia, dándola la espalda. No podía creerse que de verdad estuviese pasando esto, que Regina fuese precisamente quien la estaba haciendo algo así.

\- ¿No lo ves? Podemos tener esa vida mejor de la que hablábamos, puedes venir conmigo a palacio y…

Intentaba razonar la morena, negándose a darlo todo por perdido, pero la otra mujer no tenía ningún interés en escucharla.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Nos casamos las dos con el rey? ¿Me cuelas como sirvienta? ¿Cómo concubina? ¿Tuya o del rey? Dime, ¿cómo planeabas incluirme en todo esto?

Siendo sincera, Regina no había pensado en esa parte, no había pensado en cómo y con qué propósito meter a Emma en palacio, solo había tenido claro que pasara lo que pasara la rubia estaría con ella, nunca pensó en dejarla atrás, ni por un momento.

\- No me dejes sola en esto, Emma, por favor.

Suplicó la morena a la espalda de la rubia, que se giró para mirar a Regina con el labio tembloroso y los ojos aguados, resistiéndose a dejarse vencer por las lágrimas.

\- Yo no te estoy dejando, me dejas tu a mi.

.

.

.

Sin Emma, Regina ya no tenía ningún interés en ser reina, pero era tarde para echarse atrás; cuando quiso darse cuenta Blancanieves estaba vistiéndola de novia y parloteando sobre lo maravilloso que iba a ser cuando estuviese casada con su padre, sobre todas las cosas que podrían hacer y compartir juntas. Y realmente, _sin Emma_ , ser reina era todo lo que le quedaba. Era todo una gigantesca ironía, sin Emma no quería ser reina, pero sin Emma, era todo lo que le quedaba. Por eso la corona acabó sobre su cabeza entre alegres vítores y felicitaciones a la nueva reina, aunque por mas que buscó no vio a Emma entre la gente que esperaba en la calle a que terminase la ceremonia, pero claro, ¿para qué iba a estar allí? Una parte de Regina había esperado que Emma interrumpiese la boda, que apareciese en mitad de la ceremonia y se la llevase de allí. Algo que claramente no había pasado, Regina sabía que no iba a pasar, realmente no merecía que Emma luchase por ella después de lo que había hecho ¿no?

Y aun así pasaba los días en el castillo esperando verla aparecer, esperando ver su cara cuando salía a pasear con la que ahora era su hijastra, pasaba los días buscando a Emma en las caras de la gente, volviéndose loca lentamente por no tenerla a su lado, por haberla fallado y traicionado de esa manera, porque sabía que todo había sido culpa suya y que la rubia no iba a aparecer sobre un caballo blanco cual salvadora para llevársela lejos de allí, perdonándola sus errores. Vivían en el mundo real, no en un cuento de hadas.

Por supuesto ella intentó volver a la taberna, intentó ver a Emma, sin atreverse nunca a usar su recién adquirido poder para hacerla llamar. Pero Regina pronto descubrió que en su nueva posición de reina tenía muy poca libertad, cuando no eran los propios soldados los que la detenían lo mas respetuosamente posible para no hacerla sentir prisionera, era Blancanieves que la buscaba para que la hiciese compañía. Como reina siempre había ojos puestos en ella, algo que como ladrona no la pasaba, eso no la hacía sentir nada cómoda, y no quería ir abiertamente a la taberna de Emma, algo la decía que lo mas seguro era que el rey no supiese que tenía relación alguna con la rubia.

La vida en palacio no era para nada como ella había pensado, para empezar porque siempre se imaginó con Emma a su lado, y para seguir porque mas que una reina se sentía como una presa, un objeto de decoración, el juguete de la princesa Blancanieves o el rey Leopold, dependiendo del momento y el motivo. La mayor parte del tiempo su nuevo marido no la prestaba atención, y cuando lo hacía siempre terminaba haciéndola sentir inferior; con Blancanieves era casi lo mismo, no la veía como una madre o una reina, simplemente como alguien con quien ocupar su tiempo, como si fuese simplemente su dama de compañía; los sirvientes y súbditos tampoco ayudaban a minimizar esa sensación de no ser nadie, todo y todos la recordaban constantemente que no era la reina Eva y que ellos realmente nunca la reconocerían como reina, la veían simplemente como la esposa del rey, pero la legítima reina era Blancanieves, Regina era un mero objeto decorativo en el brazo de su rey. Y sin Emma allí para ayudarla a soportar todo eso, solo conseguía que la rabia y el rencor creciesen en el pecho de la nueva reina, que la rubia no estuviese allí aumentaba aun mas ese sentimiento.

Las primeras veces que soñó con hacer daño al rey y a su hija, Regina despertó asustada y cubierta de sudor a causa de la pesadilla, pero esa pesadilla empezó a aparecer también cuando estaba despierta, y según pasaban los días, los meses, cada vez le parecía menos pesadilla y mas libertad. Leopold que tan buen rey se proclamaba a pesar de las penurias que hacía pasar a su pueblo debido a la guerra, había demostrado no estar a la altura tampoco como marido, para Regina en esos momentos ni siquiera estaba a la altura como persona, como ser humano; nadie con un corazón latiendo en su pecho podría reducir a una persona al punto en que la morena se había visto reducida, nadie con alma podía ser tan terriblemente indiferente a la persona que dormía a su lado.

Regina nunca pensó que pudiese albergar tanta rabia, tanto odio hacia una persona, nunca creyó que desearía la muerte de otro ser humano, pero lo hacía. Quería al rey muerto, quería librarse de él, quería tener su propia vida en sus manos, quería lo que el propio rey la había prometido en un sentido muy diferente al que ella quería: _el trono._ Sin el rey, Regina sería reina absoluta, y sin el rey nada impedía a Emma vivir con ella en palacio. A través de su rabia y rencor parecía el plan perfecto. Pero no era tan sencillo, no podía simplemente matar al rey mientras durmiese, no podía verse implicada de ninguna manera; por suerte para ella, tenía la solución perfecta, un viejo conocido que estaba segura no se había olvidado de ella. Así que lo preparó todo, y como Regina planeó, el rey Leopold, haciendo gala de una generosidad que siempre le negaba a su mujer, acogió tras sus puertas a un pobre hombre sin hogar ni nada que llevarse a la boca, o eso pensaba el rey. Regina ya había aclarado el plan con Sidney, lo que había sido muy difícil teniendo en cuenta lo vigilada que estaba siempre, pero por fin el plan estaba en marcha. Lo que no sabía Sidney era que el final no sería exactamente como habían hablado, no iba a vivir feliz para siempre con Regina en palacio siendo rey. Una vez Leopold estuvo muerto, asesinado con veneno en su copa de vino, la reina le rechazó, ordenándole que se fuese lo mas lejos posible antes de que le capturase la guardia que ya le buscaba por el asesinato del monarca. Sidney se negaba a irse, se negaba a renunciar a su " _recompensa_ ", la bolsa de oro que le dio Regina no era suficiente, él quería a la morena, siempre la había querido y ahora además venía con una corona de regalo. Pero no le quedó mas remedio que huir cuando fue la propia reina quien alertó a la guardia, dándole el tiempo justo para escapar. No era exactamente lo que Regina había querido, no quería que nadie descubriese que había sido Sidney, no quería que se convirtiese en un fugitivo perseguido por todo el reino, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en su recuperada libertad, y aun con la corona en la cabeza. Su primer pensamiento, por supuesto, fue contárselo a Emma, y con toda la guardia buscando a Sidney y Blancanieves llorando a su padre, no había nadie para impedirlo ni seguirla.

Pero cuando llegó a la taberna no la encontró como había esperado. Mesas, sillas, taburetes y algunos clientes estaban tirados por el suelo entre restos de platos, jarras, comida y bebida; Regina vio que la propia Emma, que ayudaba a levantarse a los clientes caídos, tenía algunos desgarrones en la ropa. Con la misma capa que la vez anterior y sin quitarse la capucha, fue directamente hasta ella, cogiendo su brazo para erguirla y poder mirarla de arriba abajo con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntó a la furiosa mirada de la camarera. Daba igual los meses que habían pasado, en los ojos de Emma seguía ardiendo la dolorosa rabia de la traición. Se soltó del agarre de Regina, andando furiosamente hasta detrás de la barra, donde el destrozo era también considerable.

\- _Tus_ soldados han estado aquí.

Escupió la camarera entre dientes para que solo Regina la escuchase, a pesar de todo no quería que los clientes supiesen quien se escondía bajo esa capucha. El rey se había esforzado a conciencia en hacer desaparecer todo rastro posible de la antigua vida ladrona de Regina, cortando lenguas y lo que no eran lenguas; los que la conocían antes de ser reina habían hecho un gran esfuerzo por olvidarla, y la mayoría de los que sabían de la relación que la unía a Emma habían borrado también ese recuerdo de su mente; para todos Regina ahora era solo la reina, como si nunca hubiese sido una de ellos, y no había sido una reina muy querida por todos esos que seguían considerando a la difunta Eva como su única soberana hasta que Blancanieves llevase la corona. Y ahora, sin el rey, era difícil adivinar la reacción del pueblo hacia Regina.

\- ¿Los soldados? ¿Por qué? ¿Dijeron quien dio la orden?

Porque ella no había sido, no tenía sentido mandar a los soldados a destrozar la taberna de Emma, menos aun ahora que el rey había desaparecido de su camino.

\- No hizo falta, venían con ella. _Blancanieves_. La querida hija del rey esta dolida y furiosa, busca al asesino de su padre, y resulta que el asesino de su padre ha pasado demasiado tiempo sentado en mi local. Dada la reputación de este sitio y su clientela, la princesita pensaba que alguno de nosotros podría estar ocultándole. En los vasos y los platos, al parecer.

Terminó con sarcasmo, recogiendo rabiosamente trozos de madera y loza de la barra.

\- No me ha dicho nada, no me ha informado de esto.

Respondió Regina enfadada también. Le gustase o no a Blancanieves, ella era la reina, su padre se había casado con ella concediendola el título, y lo menos que podía hacer era informarla si iba a comenzar una cruzada para encontrar a Sidney, a quien estaba muy segura de que no iban a encontrar.

\- ¿En serio? Vaya, lo siento. Que _gran_ problema.

Gruñó Emma con todo el sarcasmo posible, tirando con furia al suelo los restos que acababa de recoger de la barra.

\- Lo siento, no quería…. Quería decir que esto no estaba autorizado, sabes que yo nunca…

Intentó disculpase Regina sin poder siquiera terminar.

\- No, no lo sé. En realidad ya no lo sé. Ya no sé que es lo que harías o no harías.

Nunca pensó que la cambiaría por la corona y eso fue justo lo que pasó. Había estado desde entonces, todos esos meses, consumiéndose en rabia, dolor y tristeza, deseando que Regina cruzase la puerta de su local con su traje habitual de ladrona y a la vez deseando no tener que volver a mirarla jamás a la cara.

La vio el día de su boda, estaba allí, bien escondida entre la gente, y ni siquiera sabía porqué si todo lo que consiguió fue clavar un poco mas profundo el cuchillo que Regina había dejado en su pecho al aparecer en aquel balcón de la mano del rey. Había visto a Regina pasear por la calle, rodeada de guardias, junto a Blancanieves, la rubia siempre siguiendo a la reina con la mirada, queriendo traspasar el muro de guardias y llegar hasta ella, aunque no tenía muy claro para qué.

Había pasado todos esos meses sin escuchar su voz, sin tenerla tan cerca, y ahora allí estaba otra vez. Y no sabía lo que quería.

\- Emma, ¿podemos hablar en un lugar mas privado? ¿Quizá en tu casa?

 _Tu casa_. Eso había dicho la reina. Ya no era solamente " _casa_ " o " _nuestra casa_ " era solo la casa de Emma. La camarera se apretó el puente de la nariz, intentando calmarse.

\- No, no podemos. Tengo que…tengo que recogerlo también.

En los ojos de Regina brilló la ira.

\- ¿Han subido a casa también?

Esta vez dijo " _casa_ " y fue todavía peor, porque ambas sabían que ya no era _casa_.

\- Deberías ver como está el almacén… De todos modos da igual, no tenemos nada que hablar, _majestad_.

Eso dolió también, el formalismo de su titulo, la indiferencia, la distancia que encerraba esa simple palabra. Regina se tragó sus sentimientos ruidosamente con saliva.

\- Si tenemos que hablar. Las cosas… Han cambiado las cosas, Emma.

Rogó inclinándose en la barra para quedar mas cerca de la rubia, que la mantuvo la mirada un momento antes de suspirar con resignación, vencida, incapaz de negarse. Despidió a la poca gente que quedaba por allí con la excusa de que tenía que recoger y arreglar el local, rechazando amablemente las propuestas de ayuda, y quedó a solas con Regina, algo que no pasaba desde hacía meses. Había fantaseado con este momento, las dos lo habían hecho, se lo habían imaginado de muchas maneras, en casi todos sus escenarios mentales había besos, pero una vez mas, esa era la vida real y no un cuento, no hubo besos ni miradas de amor ni perdón, solo dos mujeres mirándose desde puntos distintos del local, sin saber quien debía empezar.

\- Tu dirás.

Dijo finalmente Emma volviendo al lugar seguro detrás de la barra.

\- El rey ha muerto, como bien sabes. – La rubia mantenía su expresión seria, sin saber a donde quería llegar. – Ya no estoy casada, Emma.

Y la camarera comprendió, mirándola con un ligero horror en la mirada.

\- ¿Es eso lo que querías decirme? ¿Qué puedo volver a meterme en tu cama? Tu marido, el rey, acaba de morir, su cuerpo ni siquiera estará frío del todo aun, y como siempre tu solo tienes en mente tus propios deseos. Un hombre que conocías, que siempre estuvo obsesionado contigo ha matado al rey, y tu solo piensas en meterme en el castillo, porque querías que estuviese allí contigo. Te ha venido todo muy…

Dejó de hablar cuando una repentina comprensión la golpeó en la cabeza, colándose dentro. Miró a Regina como si fuese una completa extraña.

\- Te ha venido todo muy bien. – Completó con un susurro. – Casi demasiado para ser casualidad ¿verdad? _Has sido tu_. Tu has matado al rey.

Dio un paso atrás, queriendo poner mas espacio entre ella y esa mujer a la que se negaba a reconocer.

\- No, fue Sidney, lo sabes.

\- ¿Y por quien lo hizo? ¿Quién le dio la idea? ¿Quién le metió en el castillo? Has sido tu, Regina.

Esta vez no la había llamado " _majestad_ " y casi preferiría que lo hubiese hecho, porque así esa mirada de horror no llevaría el nombre de Regina, llevaría un título ajeno a las dos.

\- Sidney le mató, pero… - No quería mentir a Emma, pero tampoco quería que la mirase aun peor. – pero…

\- Pero tu se lo ordenaste.

\- ¡No sabes lo que es vivir en palacio! Yo era…era…era un juguete para Blancanieves, un entretenimiento para el rey, un fantasma en un castillo que debía ser mío. Era un infierno.

Gritó Regina buscando algo de comprensión en las horrorizadas facciones de Emma.

\- Es el infierno que tu escogiste. Cuando decidiste que ser reina era lo mas importante para ti.

 _"Mas importante que yo_ " No lo dijo, no hacía falta, las dos sabían como terminaba realmente esa frase.

\- Pero las dos podemos dejar de vivir llenas de rabia y dolor, no tenemos que estar separadas nunca mas. Soy la reina ahora, lo soy de verdad, la corona es mía, pero puede ser _nuestra_.

Emma negaba con la cabeza a cada palabra de Regina, incapaz de unir a esa mujer con la morena que ella había conocido. Ella se había enamorado de una ladrona, no de una reina.

\- Vuelva a su castillo, majestad. Deben de estar preocupados. Y yo tengo un local que reconstruir.

Dijo la camarera con una calma totalmente fingida, dándole la espalda a Regina, recogiendo restos de forma mecánica. Escuchó la respiración de la reina tras ella por unos momentos que se le hicieron eternos, hasta que por fin oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, momento en que todo volvió a caer de sus manos, llevándoselas a la cara con un tembloroso sollozo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Una larga espera, lo sé, mis disculpas jajaja veo que estáis odiando mucho a Regina en este fic, y lo puedo entender porque está siendo la mala indiscutible de la historia ¿no? Pero pobre Regi ¿Pensáis que podrá arreglarlo de alguna forma? x)! Bueno, y muchísimas gracias a todas y todos los que seguís aquí leyéndome y comentando a pesar de las esperas ^_^! Otro capitulo, a ver que os parece.**

 **Como siempre, todavía no he conseguido que me pertenezcan los personajes, aun son de los creadores de OUAT. También como siempre gracias por leer, y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

Regina no estaba solo enfadada, estaba furiosa, y todo el castillo lo notó, sobretodo por la tremenda discusión que tuvo con Blancanieves; los gritos de las dos atravesaban las gruesas paredes de piedra y ningún sirviente se atrevía a asomar la cabeza, temiendo que fuese la que rodara. Regina le reprochaba a Blancanieves sus ataques indiscriminados a las tabernas y locales de los alrededores, aunque en realidad solo le importaba el ataque que había sufrido cierta rubia; y Blancanieves no pensaba disculparse por ello, estaba buscando al asesino de su padre y no pararía hasta encontrarlo.

Su segunda gran discusión fue cuando Blancanieves quiso ordenar la vuelta de los soldados que estaban en la guerra, una batalla a la que ella nunca había visto sentido y que estaba arruinando el reino; quería usar todas las fuerzas posibles en la búsqueda de Sidney, y cuantos mas soldados tuviese a su disposición mas podría ampliar su zona de búsqueda. Regina opinaba todo lo contrario, ella quería enviar mas soldados a la batalla, para ganarla de una vez y que pudiesen regresar todos, acabando con la progresiva ruina del reino.

Las dos se consideraban reinas, las dos daban ordenes contradictorias, y sus súbditos no sabían a quien obedecer. Su lealtad estaba con Blancanieves por ser la hija de Eva y Leopold, pero realmente temían la ira de las dos; la princesa no era la misma desde la muerte de su padre, y en teoría Regina era la reina por casamiento. La antigua ladrona comprendió que esta batalla no la ganaría luchando ni discutiendo, necesitaba otra estrategia, y desde luego si algo la habían enseñado sus años de ladrona era a conseguir lo que quería, por algo había llegado a ser reina de la noche a la mañana. Tan solo había una cosa que no había logrado, pero no podía pensar en Emma ahora si quería quitar de su camino a Blancanieves. Y para que su plan funcionase, primero tenía que disculparse, para sorpresa de la que se suponía su hijastra. Con un enternecido y comprensivo tono totalmente creíble, Regina se disculpó por sus enfrentamientos y por no haberla ayudado en su búsqueda del asesino, algo que iba a cambiar desde ese momento, la reina pensaba ayudar a la princesa en todo lo que pudiese, sin limitar sus esfuerzos; y por supuesto si Blancanieves quería liderar la búsqueda ella no se opondría, con la única condición de que dejase de atacar los locales de la ciudad, que ya habían sido revisados mas de una y mas de dos veces. Aunque sorprendida, la hija del rey se alegró de ese repentino apoyo, si no tenía que discutir cada uno de sus pasos con su madrastra podría poner todas sus energías en buscar justicia para su padre. Regina la animaba a continuar su búsqueda, que cada vez la llevaba mas lejos, aunque siempre volvía al castillo a poner al día a la mujer de su padre, para comer con ella, pasear con ella, convirtiéndose casi mas en una hermana mayor que en su madrastra. Por supuesto Regina usaba esas ausencias para reinar, hasta el punto de que el reino la consideraba ya a ella la única reina a la que tenían que rendir cuentas, siendo Blancanieves simplemente la princesa que se había desentendido de ellos en su loca búsqueda. Regina envió mas soldados para terminar la guerra, organizó patrullas que la mantenían informada de todo lo que ocurría en su reino, atendía las audiencias de sus súbditos sin contar para nada con Blancanieves. Era _La Reina_ indiscutible, mientras Blancanieves seguía buscando en cada rincón del reino a un hombre que jamás iba a encontrar.

La princesa no se dio cuenta de eso hasta varios meses después de la muerte de su padre, cuando volvió de una de sus expediciones de búsqueda y se cruzó con un grupo de campesinos que se dirigían al castillo. Les preguntó que asuntos les llevaban allí, ofreciéndoles su ayuda, pero ellos respondieron con mucha educación que preferían hablarlo directamente con la reina y no molestarla a ella. En ese momento la realidad golpeó a Blancanieves como un mazo, su reino ya no era suyo, era de Regina, se lo había robado delante de sus narices y no se había dado ni cuenta. La reina la había apartado a un lado sin ningún esfuerzo, la propia Blancanieves se había dejado apartar a un lado.

Volvió al castillo hecha una furia, llamándose a si misma estúpida por caer en la trampa y llamando cosas mucho peores a Regina por pensar que podía quitarle el reino que le pertenecía por derecho. Ella era la hija del rey, _la única_ hija del rey, y el trono era su herencia legitima, era su reino, su gente, y no iba a dejar que Regina les gobernase. Ahora veía con claridad, por fin; veía la ambición y sed de poder de Regina, se daba cuenta de que probablemente nunca quiso a su padre y tan solo quería una corona en sus negros cabellos. Pensaba arrancarle esa corona aunque se llevase con ella la cabeza. Pero al entrar en la sala del trono y ver a Regina con el grupo de campesinos con el que se había cruzado, supo que no iba a ser tan sencillo destronarla, tenía que destruir a la persona bajo la corona para destruir a la reina.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, querida?

Preguntó Regina al verla parada en la enorme puerta, con una preocupación que ahora Blancanieves sabía fingida.

\- No, por supuesto que no. Acabo de volver y simplemente me preguntaba si te unirás conmigo mas tarde a cenar.

Respondió con una dulzura tan fingida como la preocupación de su madrastra, que sonrió y asintió, centrándose de nuevo en los campesinos.

.

.

.

Cuando Regina entró en uno de los pequeños salones de palacio para cenar con Blancanieves notó que algo no iba bien, su instinto se lo decía, pero no sabía adivinar que era lo que iba mal. Miró a la joven princesa al otro extremo de la mesa, intentando leer su expresión. Por un horrible momento imaginó que había encontrado por fin a Sidney y que él la había delatado como la organizadora de la muerte del rey. Pero eso era imposible ¿verdad? Blancanieves no podía estar tan tranquila si hubiese averiguado algo así.

Se sentó con cautela y ambas permanecieron en silencio mientras les servían la cena, un silencio que ponía nerviosa a Regina, tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación, fuese cual fuese la situación.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido esta vez?

Preguntó la reina con tranquilidad, cogiendo los cubiertos para empezar a cenar.

\- Cómo siempre, nadie sabe nada, nadie ha visto nada, nadie le conoce.

Respondió Blancanieves imitando a su madrastra y empezando a cenar. Regina se relajó un poco, no le habían encontrado. Sidney se había rodeado casi toda su vida de la alta sociedad hasta que su negocio se arruinó obligandole a convertirse en un simple comerciante, desde que eso pasó no se había relacionado mucho mas allá de sus conocidos en la taberna de Emma, y Regina enviaba a Blancanieves cada vez mas lejos a buscarle, entre campesinos y gente de a pie, donde nunca le encontraría.

\- Quizá tengas mas suerte la próxima vez.

Animó la reina con una comprensiva sonrisa, la princesa masticaba pensativa.

\- ¿Sabes? Es curioso, la única pista que encontré de él fue aquí, en esta ciudad, a lo mejor debería volver a aquella taberna.

Los hombros de Regina se tensaron al momento, pero intentó disimularlo.

\- Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en dejar en paz a nuestros súbditos mas cercanos, Blancanieves.

Dijo como una madre a un hijo rebelde que había hecho algo malo.

\- Cierto, pero es todo lo que tengo. Además ¿por qué te importa? Así estaría cerca de palacio y podría ayudarte con todos esos aburridos asuntos de los que te estás encargando _en mi nombre_.

Quería dejar claro que ella era quien mandaba en el reino, que ella era la heredera, la reina por derecho, daba igual lo lejos que se marchase, la corona era suya. Regina masticó con la mandíbula apretada, conteniendo su rabia, esa niña mimada no iba a quitarle lo único que le quedaba, por lo que lo había perdido todo.

\- No es ningún esfuerzo, _princesa_. Y como esposa de tu padre, es mi deber.

La reina también quería dejar claro que ella era eso: la reina, y Blancanieves simplemente la hija de un rey muerto. La joven pinchó furiosamente la comida en su plato, respirando lentamente para calmarse y no tirarle el tenedor a su madrastra.

\- Sigo pensando que es buena idea, en aquella taberna me hablaron de una mujer tras la que andaba ese indeseable. Seguramente una delincuente mas, cómo toda la clientela de aquel lugar, pero nadie ha sido capaz de decirme quien es ni donde está.

Continuó Blancanieves, decidida a quedarse allí y dejárselo bien claro a la mujer que la estaba robando el trono. Regina tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no torcer el gesto, no solo por la referencia a ella, también por la forma en que esa princesa consentida hablaba del local de Emma, en el que la rubia tan duramente había trabajo, y en el que tan duramente seguía trabajando. Blancanieves nunca sabría lo que era tener que ganarse cada bocado que te llevabas a la boca, cada prenda de ropa que te mantenía un poco mas resguardada del frío, cómo princesa nunca había tenido que preocuparse por nada, todo se lo habían dado hecho. Regina miró el tenedor de plata en su mano, cargado con carne perfectamente cocinada y especiada que otros habían cazado y cocinado por ella, miró la manga de su caro vestido y por un momento sintió nauseas al ver donde estaba, donde había llegado y en que se había convertido. Pero no, ella no era como Blancanieves, a ella no le habían regalado nada, había luchado y trabajado para estar allí, cómo llevaba haciendo toda su vida.

\- Probablemente sea quien sea esa mujer ni siquiera siga en la ciudad.

Respondió la reina con tranquilidad, soltando el tenedor, incapaz de dar un bocado mas.

\- O a lo mejor sigue aquí y sabe donde está. A lo mejor están juntos ahora mismo, justo delante de mis narices. De todos modos ¿por qué te importa tanto esa taberna?

Preguntó Blancanieves entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad, sospechando que podría haber encontrado por fin un punto débil.

\- No me importa nada esa taberna, sea cual sea. Pero cómo ya hablamos, no nos hace ningún bien irrumpir y arrasar en los locales de esta gente, es todo lo que tienen, y no es que precisamente refuerce su lealtad hacia la corona.

Dijo Regina con indiferencia, cogiendo su copa para tener algo en lo que ocupar sus manos. Blancanieves todavía la miraba pensativa, si no era la taberna desde luego había algo en la ciudad que la importaba, algún lugar que significaba algo para ella. Su padre no la había contado gran cosa del pasado de Regina, dudaba mucho de que el propio rey lo supiese, pero si era capaz de encontrar ese punto débil de la reina, estaba segura de que la tendría a su merced.

\- Tienes razón, estoy actuando muy impulsivamente. Menos mal que te tengo a ti para hacerme entrar en razón.

Cedió por fin con una risita, cogiendo una botella de licor que los sirvientes habían dejado en la mesa y acercándose a Regina con su copa en la mano. Llenó la de las dos de licor ámbar, pasandole a su madrastra la suya, que también estaba de pie, a la altura de Blancanieves.

\- Brinda conmigo, por favor. Por un reinado prospero.

Pidió la princesa con la mas amable de las sonrisas. La reina le mantuvo la mirada un momento, buscando el engaño. Blancanieves chocó ligeramente su copa con la de Regina y se la llevó a los labios, momento en el que la reina hizo lo mismo, todavía con dudas, bebiéndose el licor de un trago. Algo que la princesa en realidad no había hecho, bajó su copa de sus labios firmemente cerrados, su expresión amable convertida en rencor, y Regina comprendió que algo malo estaba pasando, que su mal presentimiento era justificado. Miró la copa vacía que aun tenía en la mano y la dejó caer cuando un punzante dolor atravesó la parte baja de su estómago.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho?

Rugió llevándose las manos al foco de su dolor. Blancanieves dejó su copa intacta sobre la mesa, mirando a Regina fríamente.

\- No vas a quedarte con mi reino, Regina, _yo soy_ la legítima heredera. Mi padre y tu no tuvisteis ningún hijo que pueda disputarme mi derecho al trono, y ahora tu tampoco tendrás un hijo que te ate a la corona. Puede que hayas sido reina hasta ahora, pero eso se acabó.

Las palabras calaron lentamente en Regina, dejándola con una expresión de horror en al cara que encajaba perfectamente con el dolor de su vientre. Miró la botella de licor que todavía estaba sobre la mesa, cargada del veneno que la dejaba sin posibilidad de descendencia. No es que hubiese podido tenerla con Emma, claro que no; pero de haber querido habrían existido otras maneras en que una de ellas podría quedar embarazada y tener una familia juntas. Nunca lo habían hablado, y tal y como estaba la situación ahora parecía algo imposible, pero Regina nunca había perdido la esperanza de recuperar a Emma y con ella el único futuro que se veía viviendo, solo necesitaba tiempo. Y ahora Blancanieves había matado algo dentro de ella. En un arranque de rabia cogió el cuchillo con el que había estado cenando y todavía encorvada de dolor lo blandió contra la princesa, que lo esquivó por muy poco, rasgando solo su vestido. Regina tiró la botella envenenada, que se estrelló contra el suelo esparciendo su contenido por todas partes entre restos de cristal.

\- Me las pagarás por esto, Blancanieves. Desearás haber muerto con tu padre, maldita mocosa consentida.

Amenazó cómo si estuviese recitando una profecía inevitable. La expresión victoriosa despareció de la cara de la princesa ante la mención de la muerte de su padre.

\- Estás acabada Regina, el reino es mio, la gente me es leal a mi. No te queda nada.

Bueno, en eso Blancanieves tenía razón y lo sabía, no la quedaba nada y el pueblo no la veía como la reina legitima, pero la daba igual, el trono era suyo, se había casado por él, había perdido a la mujer que amaba por él, y pensaba colgar sobre él la cabeza de Blancanieves. Sobreponiéndose al dolor, se irguió ante la princesa como la reina que era.

\- Ese trono es mio desde el momento en que tu padre puso un anillo en mi dedo. – Levantó la mano con la alianza. – Puede que seas la princesa, pero _jamás_ serás la reina.

Y había tal peso en sus palabras que Blancanieves retrocedió un paso.

\- Ya lo veremos, Regina. Eso ya lo veremos.

Dijo saliendo del salón con paso firme, dejando sola a la reina con su pérdida.

.

.

.

La puerta de la pequeña casa de Emma chirrió al abrirse y la rubia se puso alerta enseguida, pero en su entrada estaba solamente una figura encapuchada, la misma figura encapuchada de siempre. Regina.

\- No puedes seguir colándote aquí así. Tienes un maldito palacio, quédate en él.

Gruñó la rubia maldiciendo internamente que la corona no hubiese hecho que Regina perdiese sus habilidades de ladrona. Había cambiado la cerradura pensando que así la mantendría fuera, pero claramente no había funcionado. La reina se bajó la capucha, golpeando con toda su belleza las heridas aun abiertas de Emma. Siempre era mas difícil cuando la veía, cada vez que la rubia pensaba que por fin estaba superándolo, cada vez que pensaba que iba a olvidarse de ella, la veía en alguna parte, paseando, o alguien mencionaba a la reina, o algo la recordaba a ella; y tenía que empezar de nuevo el proceso de superación. Y cada vez era mas difícil, y tenerla allí, en la puerta de su casa, lo hacía todavía mas duro.

\- ¿Qué mas quieres de mi, Regina? No nos queda mas que decirnos. Querías la corona y ya la tienes, te agradecería que me dejases seguir tranquila con mi vida.

Dijo Emma con amargura, no sabía porqué la morena seguía volviendo allí si ya la había dicho que no quería la clase de vida que había escogido, si ya la había dicho que no podía tenerlo todo. Pero Regina tan solo la miraba en silencio y la camarera se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?

Preguntó con una arruga de preocupación entre sus cejas. A pesar de todo no podía dejar de preocuparse por esa mujer. Regina no había ido allí a discutir ni a intentar convencerla de nada, ni siquiera había ido a hablar. Necesitaba a alguien, necesitaba los brazos de Emma a su alrededor para aliviar el daño provocado por Blancanieves. La necesitaba incluso si sabía que era algo egoísta.

\- Regina, ¿estás bien?

Volvió a preguntar la rubia dando un paso hacia ella sin darse cuenta. La morena no apartaba la vista de ella. Soltó el broche de su capa, que cayó al suelo, y con dedos hábiles deshizo también los lazos de su vestido, dejándolo caer encima de la capa, quedando totalmente desnuda delante de Emma y su boquiabierta expresión. La camarera no fue capaz de resistirse a recorrer con los ojos ese cuerpo que tanto echaba de menos, incapaz de articular palabra, incapaz de detener a Regina cuando avanzó hacia ella, hundiendo las manos en sus mechones rubios y besándola como si nada las hubiese separado. Fue incapaz de impedir que sus brazos rodeasen el flexible cuerpo de la reina, incapaz de no devolverla el beso, incapaz de no llevarla hasta su cama.


	6. Chapter 6

**Este capitulo me ha quedado un poco flojito, lo sé, pero es necesario para poder continuar jeje después empezará el movimiento de verdad ;P! Gracias por vuestra paciencia, y por los que seguís comentando jajaja**

 **Como siempre, todavía no he conseguido que me pertenezcan los personajes, aun son de los creadores de OUAT. También como siempre gracias por leer, y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

Cuando Emma despertó estaba sola en la cama, no la sorprendía, y aunque una pequeña parte de ella se entristeció, en realidad era algo bueno. Regina y ella apenas habían hablado la noche anterior, no sabía que la pasaba a la reina, y se repetía a si misma que no quería saberlo, que no la importaba; fuese lo que fuese, Regina nunca debió ir allí. No podía seguir haciendo eso, aparecer de repente cuando Emma pensaba que las cosas empezaban a ir bien, no podía volver cuando la daba la gana y luego a irse de nuevo dejándola a ella peor que al principio. Lo estaba haciendo tan bien; el no correr hacía Regina, el no buscarla, y la reina se había cargado todo ese avance en un momento. Emma se apretó las manos contra la cara para acallar un grito de rabia y frustración. Maldita fuese su real majestad.

Se sentó en la cama dispuesta a enfrentar el día intentando no pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche, pero algo en su mesilla captó su atención. Un colgante con un pequeño cisne de plata, con tres diminutos diamantes en la corona y otro a modo de ojo. Emma levantó el colgante sin poder creérselo, dejando el cisne en la palma de su mano. Eso había sido cosa de Regina. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era algún tipo de compensación, o de pago? ¿Era una manera de ser un recuerdo constante colgado del cuello de Emma, como una tortura de plata? ¿Por eso lo hacía? ¿Volvía solo para recordarla su ausencia? ¿Para que fuese Emma quien diese el paso, quien corriese hacia ella como si nada hubiese pasado? Pues si esa era su intención, no iba a conseguirlo. La rubia cerró el puño alrededor del cisne y lo lanzó con furia al otro lado de su pequeña casa, levantándose por fin de la cama para vestirse y bajar a abrir la taberna.

.

.

.

Y antes de darse cuenta, volvía a ser el cumpleaños de Blancanieves. Parecía mentira que Regina llevase solo un año en palacio, para ella había sido toda una eternidad que empeoraba cada día, y como bien la había dicho Emma, era algo que había elegido ella misma. No había vuelto a ver a la camarera desde aquella noche en que Blancanieves la envenenó, y los únicos momentos en que no estaba pensando en Emma, eran para pensar en como vengarse de esa princesita mimada; y creía haber encontrado la solución: Graham, uno de sus soldados. Al igual que hizo con el rey, tenía un brazo ejecutor. Los soldados la eran leales a ella, les había devuelto a casa acabando la guerra, y no les arrastraba en inútiles búsquedas como Blancanieves; pero la devoción que Graham sentía por ella era especial, era la misma que había tenido Sidney. Un vez incluso llegó a pensar en darle al soldado lo que quería, y así liberar un poco de tensión, pero en el momento en que lo pensó sintió nauseas, nadie iba a compartir la cama que debía estar compartiendo con Emma, nadie iba a tener lo que, quisiese la camarera o no, seguía siendo de Emma. Simplemente no podía, ni hombres ni mujeres, ninguno iba a conseguir sacarle a la rubia de la cabeza, ninguno iba a conseguir que se sintiese menos sola ¿qué sentido tenía entonces? Aunque por supuesto eso no quería decir que no pudiese aprovecharse de la situación.

Dejaría que Blancanieves disfrutase de su cumpleaños en palacio, su último cumpleaños allí, ese sería su regalo, y después Graham la llevaría su corazón para guardarlo en un cofre como su mas preciado trofeo.

.

.

.

La cuidad volvía a estar llena de grandes personalidades extranjeras que acudían al cumpleaños de la princesa Blancanieves, y Emma había estado tentada de cerrar su taberna esa semana para no tener que participar aunque fuese indirectamente en la celebración, a ella ese día no la traía precisamente buenos recuerdos, pero el dinero que dejaba si la venía muy bien, así que por supuesto no cerró, teniendo todos los días el local hasta arriba, además la venía genial para cambiar un poco de clientela, desde la primera incursión de Blancanieves allí, los soldados se habían convertido poco a poco en su clientela habitual, espantando a la gente que iba antes por temor a ser atrapados, y Emma sospechaba que Regina tenía algo que ver con ese cambio de caras en su local. A la camarera no le gustaban los soldados, pero no podía echarlos, y las propinas que dejaban no estaban nada mal, aunque si la diesen a elegir volvería a llenar el lugar de ladrones y fugitivos, curiosamente le parecían una clientela mas de fiar. Pero al estar todo lleno con los invitados al cumpleaños, o simplemente gente que venía a presentar sus respetos y ver la celebración aunque fuese desde fuera, no quedaban muchas mesas libres para los soldados.

Esa semana, entre las distinguidas caras que iban y venían para llenarse el estómago, conoció a alguien que no era precisamente distinguido, pero al menos si interesante: el capitán Jones, de profesión pirata.

\- ¿Qué trae hasta aquí a un pirata en la celebración del cumpleaños de nuestra _querida_ princesa?

Le preguntó Emma después de llevar un rato hablando con él, sirviendole su cuarta cerveza. Jones sonrió de lado.

\- Ganancias, amor. Ganancias. Este lugar esta lleno de gente con los bolsillos llenos, que volverán a casa con ellos aun mas llenos.

\- Y tu planeas vaciarselos en cuanto suban a sus barcos.

Adivinó Emma con una risa, no podía importarle menos lo que le pasase a toda esa gente estirada, y sería bastante hipócrita por su parte juzgar a ese capitán por robar a los ricos cuando ella había estado compartiendo cama con alguien que hacía lo mismo.

El capitán Jones movió las cejas como única respuesta, dejando bien claro que esa era su intención.

\- Quizá vuelva después a gastarme la mitad de lo que gane en tu cerveza.

Dijo terminándose su jarra de un solo trago, empujándola hacía Emma para que la llenase de nuevo.

Según pasaba la semana estuvo mas que claro que el capitán Jones quería de Emma algo mas que solo su cerveza, como Ruby le señaló a su amiga nada mas conocer al pirata. La camarera morena sabía que el cumpleaños de Blancanieves le traería malos recuerdos a la rubia y estaba allí para apoyarla, pero esperaba que no se lanzase a los brazos de la primera persona que le mostrase algo de interés en su intentó de olvidar, y sobretodo esperaba que esa persona no fuese ese pirata.

\- No voy a hacer nada con él Ruby, por dios es…es… _un hombre_.

Dijo Emma riendo cuando su amiga expresó sus preocupaciones en voz alta. Ruby se encogió de hombros.

\- Una persona con el corazón roto es capaz de hacer cosas que nunca imaginó que fuese capaz de hacer.

Respondió la morena intentando poner la voz de sabiduría con la que hablaba su abuela cuando la daba consejos de ese tipo. La camarera rubia giró los ojos.

\- Mi corazón no está roto, esta perfectamente. Y no voy a hacer ninguna estupidez solo porque…porque…

Porque hiciese un año que Regina la había cambiado por una corona. Se suponía que ya lo tenía superado, o eso era lo que le decía a toda la gente que aun se acordaba de su relación con quien pasó de ladrona a reina, pero Ruby no la creía, Ruby sabía que eso era mentira. Pura fachada.

\- No estoy diciendo que no puedas conocer a alguien, o, ya sabes, divertirte un poco, pe…

Emma cortó la frase a la mitad lanzandola una mirada asesina al pasar por su lado con cuatro jarras de cerveza, su amiga esperó hasta que volvió a meterse detrás de la barra para seguir hablando.

\- O siempre puedes cerrarte a todo contacto humano que suponga algo de intimidad, oxidandote al condenarte a una vida de celibato.

Dijo con sarcasmo. Una cosa era que Emma no hiciese algo de lo que se arrepentiría nada mas terminarlo, y otra muy distinta que se negase a si misma el amor; o ni siquiera el amor, el contacto humano.

\- Te hace falta una mujer, Emma.

Añadió Ruby como si fuese algo obvio, encogiéndose un poco de hombros para indicar que no había nada malo en ello.

\- Me hace falta una amiga que se meta en sus asuntos.

Respondió la rubia, haciendo girar los ojos a la morena.

\- Venga Emma, creo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo ¿tu no? Ha pasado un año desde que Regina se fue.

La última parte de la frase la dijo en voz baja, como si así fuese a dolerle menos a Emma escucharlo, la camarera contuvo una mueca, manteniendo una cara inexpresiva. Ruby no sabía nada de las visitas de Regina, mucho menos de la última, era algo privado, algo solo suyo, algo entre ella y Regina. Y si, también la avergonzaba admitir que era incapaz de echar a Regina cada vez que se presentaba en su puerta; era patético, lo sabía, pero era superior a sus fuerzas, no podía rechazar a Regina, no podía cerrarle la puerta cada vez que volvía, aunque ese ir y venir de la reina la destrozase el doble que la simple ausencia de la morena. Sabía lo que Ruby diría, sabía por todos los nombres por los que la llamaría, a ella y a Regina, ninguno bonito, y sabía que tendría razón; sería un milagro si no se presentaba en palacio para decirle un par de cosas a la reina. Lo mas prudente era mantenerlo para si misma.

\- Estoy bien.

Fue todo lo que respondió, dejando a su amiga allí sentada mientras iba a atender una de las mesas.

.

.

.

Por fin esa maldita semana terminó. El cumpleaños de la princesa había pasado y los invitados volvían a sus hogares. Emma se imaginó al capitán Jones abordando algunos de los barcos y no pudo evitar reírse sola mientras recogía la taberna. Lo único bueno de haberla tenido llena de gente importante era que cuando ellos perdían algo, siempre eran objetos de valor, sus clientes habituales nunca llevaban nada en los bolsillos que se pudiese vender, eran demasiado listos para eso, o demasiado pobres.

Una parte de ella se preguntaba por simple curiosidad si volvería a ver a Killian Jones, pero no era algo que la hiciese especial ilusión; era divertido hablar con el pirata y escuchar sus aventuras, fuesen reales o no, pero el hombre también era algo agobiante, siempre persiguiéndola sin darse por vencido. Aunque a su autoestima le había venido muy bien, no iba a engañarse. Pero no era eso lo que necesitaba para recuperar del todo la autoestima, para recuperarse del todo, no le necesitaba _a él._ Suspiró y se aseguró de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, había añadido un pesado cerrojo y una cadena como prevención de las visitas de Regina. Por mucho que desease volverla a ver, tenía muy claro que no era bueno para ella, que si volvía a aparecer, debía echarla. Apagó las últimas velas y subió a su casa sintiendo el cansancio en cada musculo del cuerpo. Cerró la fina puerta de madera y casi la atraviesa de un salto del susto al darse la vuelta y encontrarse a Regina sentada tranquilamente en una de sus sillas, repiqueteando distraidamente con un dedo en su mesa.

\- Por fin.

Dijo la reina con una sutil sonrisa. Emma no entendía como podía haber entrado, había pasado el día en la taberna, nadie había subido allí, era imposible. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en la ventana supo que no era imposible. Suspiró con resignación, no entendía como Regina se las había apañado para escalar hasta allí con la capa puesta, pero conociendo a la ladrona, no debía de haberle supuesto un gran esfuerzo.

\- Márchate.

Soltó secamente, pasando por delante de la morena sin mirarla. La otra mujer se levantó y la siguió.

\- ¿Acaso no quieres verme?

Preguntó conociendo de sobra la respuesta, pero Emma se giró para encararla muy seria.

\- _No_.

No era del todo verdad, pero tampoco una mentira. No podía seguir con ese juego que parecía divertir solo a Regina. _No quería_ seguir.

\- Venga Emma, ¿no me echas de menos ni un poco?

Volvió a preguntar la reina con mucha menos seguridad, pasando un brazo por la cintura de la camarera, acercándola hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

El cumpleaños de Blancanieves había sido demasiado para ella, tener que poner buena cara para que todos los invitados pensaran que la relación con su hijastra era tan perfecta y cariñosa como siempre. La había puesto enferma ver a esa maldita princesa paseándose entre la gente como si fuese la reina del lugar, como si no hubiese hecho nada despreciable en toda su vida, como si no la hubiese robado algo a ella. Tenía que escapar de aquello, necesitaba dejar de ser la reina un rato y volver a ser Regina, y la única que realmente la había conocido, había sido Emma. Como siempre, necesitaba a Emma. Y la camarera no parecía muy capaz de rechazarla estando tan cerca, así que la reina terminó de acortar distancias uniendo sus labios con la rubia; y por supuesto Emma la devolvió el beso. Era débil, lo sabía, pero todavía no había descubierto como resistirse a esa mujer. Agarró la cara de Regina para prolongar el beso al tiempo que la morena caminaba hacia la cama enganchada a su cintura.

No era justo, Emma lo sabía. Claro que la echaba de menos ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Pero no era justo, no había sido idea suya esa separación. No quería seguir soportando las migajas de atención que la regalaba Regina cada cierto tiempo, no estaba bien que la permitiese volver cada vez que a la reina la daba la gana, como si Emma fuese algo seguro que no iba a irse a ninguna parte. Y luego volvía a irse, y cada vez que se iba dolía un poco mas. Emma sabía que tenía que cerrarle la puerta para siempre, que ella no era perro de nadie, ¿pero cómo iba a rechazar a la mujer que se había metido en su pecho y se había marchado de él llevándose su corazón en la mano? Emma tenía que decidir: Regina o ella. Y en cualquier otra circunstancia la respuesta habría sido Regina, sin dudar. Pero no esta vez. La reina siempre volvía, cierto, pero siempre se iba después. Y Emma nunca la había pedido que volviese, la había pedido que no se fuese. Usó las manos para apartar a Regina, manteniendolas en el pecho de la reina a modo de escudo para que no se acercase de nuevo.

\- No. Márchate.

Repitió intentando quitársela de encima para salir de la cama, no era fácil mantener la determinación con esa mujer sobre ella.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Preguntó Regina sin moverse ni un centímetro ni dejar que Emma se pusiese a salvo de su presencia.

\- _Si_. – Respondió la rubia con impaciencia. – Vete.

La morena bajó la cara hasta rozar con sus labios la mejilla de la camarera.

\- Te echo de menos, Emma. Llevamos un año separadas.

Dijo besándola la mandíbula hacía el cuello; pero en un sorprendente acto de voluntad Emma la paró empujándola para quitársela de encima.

\- Esa fue _tu_ decisión.

Respondió enfadada, sentándose en la cama para darle la espalda a la morena, espalda a la que se abrazó la mujer a quien quería evitar.

\- Y es mi decisión estar aquí ahora.

Susurró en su oído, Emma contuvo un sollozo de frustración, la morena estaba poniendo a prueba los limites de su determinación.

\- Y es mi decisión echarte de _mi_ casa. – Dijo levantándose de la cama. – Vuelve a tu castillo.

Señaló la puerta con un dedo mas firme de lo que ella misma esperaba. No iba a dejar que Regina hiciese con ella lo que la diese la gana, si ella había tenido que aceptar su decisión de ser reina, la reina iba a tener que aceptar su decisión de no verla mas.

Regina sabía que si iba hacia Emma y la besaba, si la estrechaba entre sus brazos y la pedía que la dejase quedarse, la rubia no podría resistirse, sabía que cedería. Las dos lo sabían. Igual que las dos sabían que no era justo, Regina no podía seguir volviendo allí cada vez que necesitase el consuelo de Emma, cada vez que la echase tanto de menos que incluso la llegaba a doler. No podía seguir haciéndole eso a Emma. Lo sabía muy bien, pero eso no lo hacía mas fácil. Bajó la vista y se lamió los labios como si quisiese guardar allí el último beso de la camarera antes de levantarse de la cama. Emma no se movió, dividida entre las ganas de que Regina la ignorase y la besase de nuevo, y la necesidad de que se fuese de una vez y dejase de atormentarla con su presente ausencia. La reina caminó hasta ella, poniendo una mano en su cuello como si buscase algo, y tiró de la fina cadena de plata, sacando el colgante que Emma llevaba bajo la ropa.

\- Sabía que te quedaría bien.

Dijo rozando el pequeño cisne plateado. Se puso de puntillas para poder besar la frente de la camarera.

\- _Lo siento_.

Murmuró en voz tan baja que Emma nunca estaría segura de si lo había dicho de verdad o había sido solo producto de su imaginación. Se quedó mirando la espalda de Regina mientras se marchaba, con total conocimiento de que la reina no volvería a traspasar esa puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vamos a avanzar un poco hacía delante ¿no os parece? que empiecen a pasar cosas, que se nos vuelva loca Regina o lago ¿no? jajaja**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que os seguís tomando un momento para dejar un comentario, me encanta leer lo que pensáis ^_^ y además anima mucho a seguir escribiendo _*guiño* *guiño*_ jajajaja en serio, gracias =)**

 **Como siempre, todavía no he conseguido que me pertenezcan los personajes, aun son de los creadores de OUAT. También como siempre gracias por leer, y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

Graham había resultado ser tan inútil como parecía. Tenía una tarea, una sola misión, y había sido incapaz de realizarla. Después del cumpleaños de Blancanieves, la reina le había ordenado al soldado que matase a la princesa sin armar mucho escándalo y le llevase su corazón. Cuando salió de la habitación de la morena, Graham iba muy dispuesto a hacerlo, contento de que la reina confiase en él para esa tarea, pensando en la recompensa que tendría. Había vuelto horas después incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a su soberana, con una bolsa de tela manchada de sangre que había dejado a los pies de Regina. La mujer había abierto la bolsa con ansia, ignorando deliberadamente ese pensamiento de repulsión por la persona en la que se había convertido; pero al sacar con sus manos desnudas el corazón aun caliente y darle un par de vueltas, miró a Graham enfadada. Ese corazón no era el de Blancanieves, ni siquiera era humano, era un corazón de ciervo.

\- Has intentado engañarme.

Murmuró la reina mirando al soldado con rabia, Graham la miró asustado, sin entender como había podido notar la diferencia al primer vistazo. Retrocedió un par de pasos como si quisiera salir corriendo.

\- ¡Has intentado engañarme, miserable! – Gritó la morena fuera de si. – Has tenido el atrevimiento de traerme un corazón de ciervo. ¿Tan estúpida consideras a tu reina?

Había intentado engañarla a ella, que había cazado mas ciervos en toda su vida de los que ese patético soldado habría visto siquiera. Le lanzó el corazón del animal, que golpeó el pecho de un arrodillado Graham pidiendo piedad.

\- No, no, Majestad. Perdonadme Majestad. No era mi intención… Huyó. La chica huyó. Se perdió en el bosque, mi reina.

La cara de Regina estaba totalmente en una mueca descompuesta de odio y rabia, extendió la mano como si fuese a estrangular ella misma a Graham, pero en vez de eso llamó a los guardias.

\- Esa niña consentida no ha pisado el bosque sola en toda su vida, no tiene ni idea de como orientarse en él. Es imposible que se haya escapado por si misma, maldito traidor. Espero que encuentres las mazmorras de tu agrado hasta que aprendas a decir la verdad.

Sentenció la morena, haciendo un gesto a los guardias que sujetaban a Graham para que se lo llevaran. El soldado gritaba y pataleaba pidiendo una clemencia que no iba a tener.

\- ¡Encontradla! – Gritó a los guardias que quedaban en la habitación. - ¡Traedla ante mi! ¡Traedme su cabeza!

Ordenó la reina fuera de si, siendo obedecida al instante por los guardias que echaron a correr lo mas lejos posible de su enfadada reina. Regina se miró las manos crispadas por la rabia, deseando poder tener entre ellas el blanco cuello de Blancanieves para partirlo. Al levantar la vista se encontró con su propia mirada en el espejo, totalmente desquiciada, no se reconocía, no sabía quien era esa extraña enjoyada que la miraba desde debajo de una corona. Con un grito de rabia tiró el espejo al suelo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, no tenía tiempo para eso, para remordimientos y moral, ya pensaría en ello después; no es que se hubiese dejado consumir por la venganza, claro que no, simplemente cuando acabase con Blancanieves todo podría volver a la normalidad, podría reinar o dejar de hacerlo. _Después_.

Pero para desgracia de Regina, esa maldita princesa mimada, de alguna manera, aun tenía la lealtad de la gente, aunque fuese por algo tan simple como ser la hija de Eva. Daba igual a quien interrogase, daba igual con que les amenazase, daba igual si les torturaba, si les encerraba, nadie abría la boca.

\- No sabemos donde está Blancanieves, alteza. Nadie en nuestra aldea la esconde.

Decía en ese momento un hombre aviejado por los años de duro trabajo, con la vista clavada en el suelo y su mujer y su hija a su lado.

\- Y si lo supieras ¿me lo dirías?

Preguntó la reina, que pudo ver como el hombre miraba a su mujer de reojo.

\- Por supuesto, alteza.

\- No me mientas, campesino.

Dijo Regina con la misma fiereza que si hubiese lanzado un mordisco a la cara del hombre.

\- Es la hija de nuestra reina, alteza.

Se excusó el campesino lastimeramente, retorciéndose las manos, incapaz de mentir ante el peso de la mirada de la reina. Regina pudo escuchar sin problemas como su mujer se quedaba sin respiración y sus ojos se abrían con pánico.

\- _Yo_ soy tu reina, plebeyo.

La voz de la morena destilaba peligro, amenaza. Se irguió en el trono, apretando los reposa-brazos de madera hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, levantando el labio en una expresión de rencor. Daba igual todo lo que había hecho por esa gente, nunca la habían visto como la reina, nunca habían sentido por ella el amor y el respeto que tenían por Eva, Leoplold y Blancanieves. La esposa del campesino dio un paso al frente, inclinándose ante la reina y obligando con mano firme a su marido a inclinarse con ella.

\- Por supuesto, Majestad. Vos sois la reina, Majestad. La única reina. Mi marido se ha expresado mal, no pretendía ofenderos.

Dijo rápidamente la mujer, manteniendo a su pequeña hija escondida a su espalda. Regina levantó una ceja, al menos esa mujer parecía tener algo mas de cerebro que su marido.

\- _Dilo_.

Ordenó con los dientes apretados. No, realmente no le importaba la corona, ni el trono. Ya no. Pero era lo único que tenía, era todo lo que le quedaba, era el motivo por el que había perdido a Emma, y era algo que podía quitarle a Blancanieves. Y aun así ni siquiera se acercaría a lo que esa cría le había quitado a ella.

\- Vos sois la única reina, Majestad. Nuestra reina, Majestad. Disculpad mi error, mi reina.

Se apresuró a decir el hombre, todavía mostrandole solo la parte alta de la cabeza. Regina miró a la mujer, su pelo rubio no se parecía en nada al de Emma, nada en ella se parecía a Emma, y aun así pensó en la camarera. Sabía con que horror se torcería su expresión si viese en que se había convertido, sabía con que dolor la miraría, con que distancia, como si fuese una desconocida. Y realmente era una desconocida, para Emma, para si misma. Ya no era Regina, ahora era la Reina. Una reina a la que Emma no podía querer. No, esa campesina no se parecía en nada a su rubia, pero la hizo pensar en ella, y se negaba a entristecerse delante de unos campesinos leales a Blancanieves. Miró a la niña, rubia como su madre, escondida tras las faldas de la mujer, mirándola con curiosidad, casi como si no fuese un monstruo. Incluso esos campesinos podían tener todo lo que a ella se le negaba.

\- Desapareced. Fuera. Largo. Antes de que os haga azotar.

Despidió con desdén Regina, agitando la mano con frustración. Los campesinos se retiraron caminando de espaldas entre reverencias y agradecimientos. La morena ordenó que se marchasen todas las personas que aun esperaban para ser interrogadas e intimidadas, y a quien sabía que no se volvería a ver cerca del reino en mucho tiempo. Huirían, o al menos si eran inteligentes lo harían. Querían a la princesa, pero no tanto como para morir por ella si podían evitarlo.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba y nadie tenía noticias de Blancanieves. Regina había esperado que al estar sola en un bosque que no conocía, no costaría mucho encontrarla, aunque realmente no sabía como de leales le eran los soldados. Si, Regina les había devuelto a casa, les daba privilegios y les trataba bien siempre que fuesen fieles; pero como los campesinos no dejaban de recordarla una y otra vez, Blancanieves era Blancanieves, la hija de sus adorados reyes, daba igual lo muertos que estuviesen esos reyes.

Para colmo y enfadó de la reina cuando la maldita princesa apareció al fin, no lo hizo sola; había encontrado refugio en otro reino y se había ganado el corazón del príncipe de aquel reino.

Al enterarse la reina, su ira fue terrible, sus furiosos gritos se escuchaban a través de las paredes de piedra sin que nadie se atreviese a acercarse a sus habitaciones. Era intolerable. Era intolerable que el exilio al que había obligado a Blancanieves la hubiese llevado directa a encontrar a su amor, a un príncipe encantador con su propio ejercito. Era simplemente imposible de aceptar que esa mujer, esa niña, tuviese el amor que ella había dejado escapar entre los dedos. Pero si Blancanieves quería una guerra, Regina le daría una guerra. La aplastaría como al parásito que era, y se llevaría también por delante al apuesto príncipe que se había conseguido. Iba a quitárselo todo, iba a dejarla tan solo como lo estaba la propia Regina, a la reina ya la daba igual dejarse consumir por la venganza.

.

.

.

Desde que había echado a Regina de su casa, no dejaba de pensar en ella aun con mas insistencia de la habitual, como queriendo conjurarla ante ella una vez mas, solo una vez mas, la última antes de olvidarla para siempre. Pero sabía que eso no era cierto, sabía que había hecho lo correcto echando a la reina de su casa o nunca habría existido una última vez. Pero estar lejos de Regina, saber que no volvería a verla, era una tortura igual que tenerla delante. A veces incluso se olvidaba de todas las razones por las que la había pedido que se marchara, a veces se le olvidaba que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por si misma, que ella no era la culpable de esa situación. A veces simplemente todo era muy difícil.

Ni siquiera escuchar las cada vez mas escandalosas noticias sobre la reina conseguían hacer que la odiase, que dejase de pensarla. Aunque la información que llegaba de la reina era cada vez mas horrible, Emma no podía dejar de buscar esa información, de absorber cada palabra referida a Regina. La echaba de menos. Pero no a la Regina de ahora, no a esa ahora llamada Reina Malvada; echaba de menos a _su Regina_ , a la ladrona del bosque, a la mujer de guantes remendados. Una parte de ella casi quería que la llevasen ante la reina para el interrogatorio al que estaba sometiendo a todo el reino; quería estar otra vez cara a cara con ella, aunque la mandase encerrar, aunque la mandase torturar. Emma había llegado a convencerse a si misma de que si veía a Regina tal y como era ahora, si la veía como la Reina Malvada, toda joyas y corona conseguiría por fin olvidarla, podría dar por muerta a la mujer que conoció y aprender a detestar a la reina como todos los demás hacían. Pero sabía que nadie iba a llevarla ante la morena, su local y el de la abuelita estaban a salvo; si la camarera no quería volver a verla, Regina no quería tener delante nada relacionado con Emma.

Y era una sensación horrible, escuchar de boca de otros en lo que se estaba convirtiendo la morena. A Emma todavía a esas alturas le costaba relacionar a la reina con la ladrona, todavía esperaba ver aparecer a Regina por la puerta de su taberna, con su traje marrón, los bolsillos llenos de objetos valiosos y la boca llena de aventuras y besos para ella. Algo imposible, lo sabía bien.

Ni siquiera la vuelta del capitán Killian Jones consiguió distraerla esta vez. El pirata si llegaba con los bolsillos llenos e historias que contar, pero simplemente no eran las que Emma necesitaba escuchar. No es que eso detuviese a Killian, claro que no, si ese hombre era algo además de pirata, era insistente.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo quite de encima?

Preguntó Ruby un día mirando fijamente al pirata sentado al otro lado del local, el único motivo por el que no estaba en la barra buscando la atención de Emma era porque la camarera morena estaba allí, y le miraba como un lobo a punto de atacar cada vez que se acercaba. La rubia rió tranquilamente, agradeciendo esa parte protectora de su amiga, por exagerada que pudiese ser a veces; desde lo de Regina, Ruby se mostraba aun mas protectora con su amiga, no quería que volvieran a hacerla daño, y mucho menos que un pirata oportunista se aprovechase de su bajo estado de animo para llegar hasta ella.

\- No pasa nada, es inofensivo.

Esas palabras la recordaron a un tiempo muy lejano, cuando Regina todavía era Regina y tenía a su propio acosador. Emma se sacó esa idea de la cabeza, no quería pensar en su real majestad ni en Sidney.

Pero para desgracia de la rubia, Ruby no podía estar siempre con ella, y el pirata era paciente. La morena apenas había salido por la puerta cuando él ya estaba plantado delante de ella, con el pulgar dentro del cinturón y esa sonrisa que solo él creía que era irresistible.

\- Pensaba que tu perro guardián no iba a irse nunca.

Dijo sin preocuparse lo mas mínimo en si ese comentario molestaba a Emma o no.

\- Se ha ido porque voy a cerrar, deberías coger a tus hombres y volver a vuestro barco.

Respondió la rubia con toda la educación de la que fue capaz, estaba cansada y solo quería meterse en la cama; justamente el mismo sitio al que quería llegar Killian, pero con intenciones muy distintas.

\- ¿Mis hombres? ¿Qué hombres?

Se apartó a un lado para que Emma tuviese una visión mas clara de la taberna ya casi vacía, los demás piratas habían desaparecido y solo quedaban unos cuantos soldados que acostumbraban a apurar hasta el último momento.

\- Te dije que volvería a gastarme el dinero recaudado en tu cerveza.

Continuó Killian soltando una alegre risita y levantando su jarra vacía, muy a su pesar Emma no pudo evitar reír. A ese hombre deberían darle un premio por ser mas persistente que un perro por un hueso.

\- Mañana seguiré teniendo cerveza, capitán. Y hoy estoy cansada.

Respondió ella cogiendo el taburete en el que el pirata pensaba sentarse. Ya era hora de que se fuese, algo que el hombre no parecía capaz de entender. Soltó la jarra en la barra y se acercó lentamente a Emma.

\- Tengo que admitir que he vuelto también por otra cosa, una deuda que dejé pendiente.

La rubia puso el taburete entre ellos a modo de escudo.

\- No recuerdo que dejases ninguna deuda, incluso dejaste muy buenas propinas.

Respondió la camarera intentando mantener el buen humor. El pirata apartó el taburete sin siquiera mirarlo y Emma lanzó una mirada a los soldados que aun quedaban allí, ajenos a lo que estaba pasando. Y realmente no podía culparlos, ella siempre se había mostrado amistosa con Jones, y él siempre había demostrado interés por ella; seguramente, y a través del vino y la cerveza, no viesen nada extraño en esa escena.

\- No te hagas la tonta Emma, sabes de que te hablo.

Y sin ningún tipo de aviso Killian Jones cogió la nuca de la rubia con mano de hierro para atacar sus labios con un beso para nada delicado, apretando fuerte su boca contra la de Emma, intentando empujar su lengua a través de la barrera de los dientes. Sin pensarlo dos veces la rodilla de la camarera voló con toda su fuerza hasta las partes blandas del pirata, que se dobló de dolor con la mano entre las piernas, momento en que por fin los soldados se pusieron de pie escudándola de Killian.

\- ¿Te está molestando?

Preguntó uno de los soldados mirando al todavía doblado pirata con el ceño fruncido, con otros dos soldados entre ella y Jones. A veces si era una ventaja tenerlos allí.

\- Simplemente ha bebido demasiado.

Respondió Emma quitándole importancia, el pirata levantó la vista con dolor, mirándola como si no se creyese lo que acababa de pasar. La camarera resopló con fastidio, no era culpa suya que ese hombre se considerase tan irresistible como para no captar sus claras negativas. Todavía entre dolores genitales Killian llegó hasta la puerta y salió por ella sin decir una palabra. Emma agradeció a los soldados su ayuda invitándoles a una última ronda de cerveza antes de despedirlos también y cerrar de una vez la taberna.

No le sorprendió no ver allí al pirata al día siguiente, probablemente estuviese preparándose para levar anclas y marchase con su humillación a otra parte, como Ruby decía entre risas cuando algunos hombres del capitán entraron furiosos en la taberna y fueron directos hasta ella, golpeando la barra con los puños.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí anoche?

Gruñó uno de ellos con los dientes apretados tan cerca de Emma que Ruby se levantó dispuesta a apartarle de un empujón, lo que no hizo falta porque fue la propia Emma quien le empujó.

\- ¿Vuestro capitán está tan avergonzado que no os lo ha contado? No es mi culpa si tiene el orgullo herido.

Respondió la rubia sin acobardarse lo mas mínimo, no era solo el orgullo lo que le había herido. Algunos de los soldados habituales observaban atentamente la escena, con la mano en la empuñadura de sus espadas.

\- Nuestro capitán no ha podido contarnos nada porque anoche no volvió al barco. La reina le ha cogido.


	8. Chapter 8

**De nuevo, siento la tardanza. Lo digo mucho, lo sé jajaja Bueno, ya quedando menos para acabar el fic, ¿que pensáis? ¿cuales son vuestras teorías? me encantaría leerlas, así que no os cortéis jajaja Mil gracias a los que seguís dejando comentarios, y también a los que hacéis favorita y seguís la historia, podéis darme también vuestra opinión cuando queráis xD Y sin enrollarme mas,, el caiptulo ;)!**

 **Como siempre, todavía no he conseguido que me pertenezcan los personajes, aun son de los creadores de OUAT. También como siempre gracias por leer, y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

Emma despidió a los últimos clientes con una cansada sonrisa. Estaba cerrando un poco antes de lo habitual, pero tenía un compromiso que no podía retrasar, y después de todo era la primera vez desde que abrió que cerraba antes de tiempo por asuntos personales. Acabó de recoger la taberna y salió con tranquilidad camino a la de la abuelita, no era un secreto para nadie que Emma cenaba muchas veces con la anciana mujer y su nieta, todos sabían lo unida que estaba a esa familia. La rubia llamó despreocupadamente a la puerta y la abuelita abrió con una sonrisa, dándola un cariñoso abrazo y metiendola dentro de su local. Pero en cuanto se cerró la puerta la tranquilidad y las tiernas sonrisas desaparecieron, allí dentro no estaba solo Ruby, y mucho menos la esperaba una cena caliente; a Emma la recibieron las hostiles miradas de los hombres del capitán Jones. Había sido un poco difícil organizar esa reunión con la taberna de Emma siempre llena de soldados y los espías de la reina por todas partes, pero al final lo habían conseguido.

Los piratas querían rescatar a su capitán y salir de allí tan rápido como les permitiesen sus velas, y esperaban la ayuda de Emma para ello, a la que hacían responsable de lo que había pasado ya que Killian se había quedado atrás, en vez de acompañarlos al barco, para estar con Emma, y cuando se enteraron de lo que había pasado entre los dos, con intervención de soldados incluida, consideraban deber de Emma ayudarles. La rubia no lo veía así, por supuesto, no sentía la mas mínima culpabilidad o remordimiento, no era problema suyo que el capitán Jones no supiese aceptar un " _no_ " por respuesta. ¿Por qué les ayudaba entonces? Tenía sus propios motivos personales. El pirata le importaba poco, pero era su mejor oportunidad de tener a la Reina cara a cara, no a Regina, a esa _Reina Malvada_ que la morena había creado; con la ayuda de los piratas podía colarse en el castillo y buscarla, ver como era ahora, olvidarse de una vez de ella. Además quería decirla que ella no era de su propiedad, que ya no eran nada, que no podía interferir en su vida. Porque era demasiada casualidad que hubiese atrapado a Killian justo después de que a besase, aunque no tenía ni idea de como se había enterado tan rápido.

\- He oído que esa mujer tiene poderes mágicos.

Dijo uno de los piratas en un susurro, como si temiese que la reina pudiese oírle. Emma ni siquiera les estaba escuchando, y por un momento temió haber hablado en voz alta, pero no, ellos estaban simplemente discutiendo que estrategia seguir para sacar a Killian de las mazmorras de la reina.

\- Magia oscura, eso es lo que tiene. Muerte y peligro.

Gruñó otro dando un golpe con la jarra de cerveza que la abuelita le había servido y pensaba cobrarles al doble de su precio.

\- Tenemos que rescatar a nuestro capitán y no volver por aquí mientras esa mujer siga siendo reina.

Opinó un tercero en tono asustado.

\- Claro, eso es fácil de decir, pero ¿cómo lo hacemos?

Volvió a gruñir el que había golpeado la mesa, mirando a Emma, igual que hicieron los demás piratas, esperando que la rubia les diese la solución.

\- Conozco uno de los puntos débiles del castillo, podemos colarnos por allí.

Respondió la camarera con seguridad. Era el mismo punto por el que Regina se había colado en el castillo una y otra vez mientras planeaba el golpe que al final la convirtió en reina, y aunque Emma nunca había ido con ella, recordaba perfectamente las indicaciones que le dio la ladrona.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, Emma?

Susurró Ruby en su oído. Ni la abuelita ni ella tenían tampoco ningún interés en ayudar al pirata, pero en cuanto Emma se sumó al plan, ellas también, sabían que la rubia debía tener sus propias razones para ello, y siendo la reina quien era, esas razones no podrían traerla nada bueno a la camarera; las dos mujeres Lucas esperaban poder ayudar a Emma en cualquiera que fuesen sus intenciones.

\- Soy la única que puede meterles dentro del castillo.

Respondió la rubia con decisión. Bueno, seguramente decir que era " _la única_ " era exagerar un poco, pero desde luego era la única lo bastante temeraria para colarse en el castillo de la Reina Malvada con una tripulación de piratas hostiles.

\- Yo creo que no debemos huir después. Deberíamos matar a la Reina y acabar con esto de una vez. Nosotros navegábamos en estas aguas mucho antes de que esa mujerzuela llegase a reina. Cortemosle el cuello y asunto arreglado, así aprenderá a no meterse con estos piratas.

Propuso uno de los piratas levantando su cerveza, muy seguro de si mismo y sus habilidades.

\- Nadie se acercará a la reina.

Cortó Emma rápidamente. Regina era cosa suya, no dejaría que ninguno de esos apestosos piratas se acercasen a ella. Además, si los rumores eran ciertos, ninguno viviría para contarlo.

\- ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que hagamos con la reina? Deberías…

\- Deberíais cerrar la boca si queréis que os ayude.

Interrumpió la rubia sin ápice de paciencia, si querían que trabajase con ellos, lo harían con sus normas o no lo harían.

.

.

.

Por supuesto, fue con sus normas, unas normas sencillas, una vez tuviesen a su capitán saldrían de allí sin mirar atrás ni hacer preguntas, algo con lo que todos los piratas estaban mas que conformes, aunque Ruby y la abuelita, a quienes les tocaba esperar en su taberna, no estaban muy de acuerdo con eso. Pero una vez algo se metía en la cabeza de Emma no había forma de sacarlo de allí.

Los piratas cumplieron su función con los escasos guardias con los que se cruzaron en su búsqueda de las mazmorras, pero finalmente las encontraron, y allí estaba encadenado el capitán Killian Jones, que viendo en el estado en que estaba, el golpe que le dio Emma no había sido nada en comparación. Los piratas desencadenaron a su capitán, que se sorprendió de ver allí a Emma.

\- Sabía que solo te estabas haciendo la dura conmigo.

Dijo levantando un lado de la boca en un intento de media sonrisa que quedó como una mueca grotesca en mitad de su magullada cara. La rubia giró los ojos con desesperación, no entendía como ese hombre podía seguir intentando ligar con ella en un momento así.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Jones. – Respondió Emma perdiendo la paciencia y apartando al pirata sin miramientos, dirigiéndose a sus hombres. - ¿Recordáis el camino? Bien, salid de aquí. Id a decirle a la abuelita que no se preocupen por mi, me reuniré con ellas tan pronto como pueda.

Ni siquiera les miraba mientras hablaba, demasiado ocupada buscando la salida de las mazmorras. Este había sido su plan desde el principio, por eso no podía dejar que su amiga la acompañase, sabía que intentaría disuadirla, incluso sacarla de allí a rastras si era necesario. Como ya había acordado con los piratas, cogieron a su capitán dispuestos a salir de allí sin hacer preguntas, pero Killian no había accedido a los mismos términos.

\- Espera, espera. No puedes quedarte aquí sola.

\- Estaré bien. Lárgate de aquí.

Respondió Emma sin hacerle mucho caso, el pirata la sujetó antes de que pudiese dejarle allí con la palabra en la boca.

\- ¿Qué se te ha perdido a ti en este castillo? Tienes que venir con nosotros, te aseguro que no quieres saber lo que la Reina Malvada te hará si te atrapa.

Una sonrisa demente cruzó la cara de la rubia, eso era exactamente lo que quería, que la Reina Malvada la atrapase. Su parte mas suicida, mas desesperada, incluso quería enfrentarla delante de su corte, de sus súbditos, para ver que hacía, para ponerla a prueba. Se preguntaba si Regina se arriesgaría a dañar su cruel reputación dejándola marchar, o por el contrario las castigaría como a todos los demás. Internamente deseaba el castigo, necesitaba algo que la hiciese odiarla, el odio era un sentimiento mucho mas fácil de tratar que lo que sentía hasta ahora.

Así que dejó allí plantados a Jones y su banda de piratas y salió de la mazmorra, empezando a deambular por los desiertos pasillos del castillo. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? ¿Dónde estaría la habitación de la reina? No la hizo falta encontrarla, la encontraron antes a ella un par de soldados. La devolvieron a las mazmorras, a una celda con un par de cadenas enganchadas al suelo, justo en el centro, demasiado cortas para mantenerse erguida. Encadenaron allí a la rubia y la dejaron sola, aunque Emma esperaba que fuesen a informar a la reina de la intrusa que se había colado en el castillo.

La celda de al lado estaba ocupada por un hombre encadenado de la misma manera que la camarera, tirado en el suelo, vestido con harapos, la espalda despellejada a latigazos y totalmente derrotado. Emma intentó hablar con él, pero su vecino de celda ni siquiera levantó la maraña de pelo que le salía de la cabeza para mirarla, la rubia se preguntó que habría hecho para terminar allí y sobretodo que le habrían hecho para dejarle en ese estado de derrota. Se preguntaba si Regina le haría lo mismo a ella. Pero no fue la reina quien acudió primero, en vez de eso apareció un hombre con una constante expresión de asco en su cara que la interrogó, buscando saber por donde había entrado y cuales eran sus intenciones, aunque las respuestas realmente le daban igual, todo lo que quería era poder golpear algo, eso le quedó claro a Emma enseguida, que de todos modos no tenía nada que decirle, porque confesarle que se había colado en el castillo para ver a su exnovia la reina no entraba en sus planes.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Tronó una voz desde la puerta de las mazmorras, y aunque la rubia no iba a admitirlo, se alegró de escuchar por fin la voz de Regina, al menos eso había detenido a su interrogador. La reina tenía la vista clavada en ella, intentando disimular el horror de verla allí, intentando disimular que la conocía. Cuando se acercó a la celda, el hombre de al lado por fin levantó la cabeza para mirarla y murmurar un lastimero " _Majestad_ " que la morena ignoró, demasiado ocupada esforzándose en no azotar al carcelero, después de todo él solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, ese hombre no tenía ni idea de a quien tenía encadenada.

\- Esta es la mujer que se ha colado en el castillo, Majestad. Sospechamos que ha dejado escapar al pirata que ha desaparecido de las mazmorras, aunque se niega a hablar.

Informó el hombrecillo dando un paso atrás, alejándose respetuosamente de su temible reina, que por mas que se esforzara no podía apartar la mirada de Emma.

\- Bien. Puedes irte, yo seguiré.

Despidió al carcelero con un impaciente gesto de su mano.

\- ¿Aprovecho para enseñarle un poco de lealtad a Graham, Majestad?

Preguntó el carcelero mirando maliciosamente al hombre de la celda de al lado, que miraba a la reina a través de la barba y las heridas.

\- _No_. Desaparece.

Ordenó Regina secamente, deseando librarse de ese hombre de una vez. Él hizo una reverencia y salió de allí claramente molesto por haber sido interrumpido. A la salida del hombre la siguió un tenso silencio. Emma se mantenía todo lo erguida que le permitían las cadenas, negándose a mirar a Regina desde el suelo, ignorando el hilo de sangre que corría por encima de su ojo, intentando que su cara expresase todo el odio y el desprecio que de verdad le gustaría sentir por esa mujer. La reina le devolvía una mirada que expresaba todo lo contrario, había dolor en sus ojos, había anhelo, había nostalgia e incluso había un ligero y apagado brillo que solo esa mujer rubia conseguía hacer aparecer. No esperaba volver a ver a Emma, la propia camarera había dejado bien claro que no quería verla mas, y le gustase mas o menos, intentaba respetar ese deseo, y ahora era la propia Emma quien se colaba en su castillo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó con un hilo de voz, limpiando con el pulgar la sangre que molestaba el ojo de la rubia, sin esforzarse si quiera en intentar parecer fría y cruel. Echaba de menos a Emma desde el mismo momento en que la perdió y no iba a intentar disimularlo, al menos no delante de la propia Emma.

\- ¿No has oído a tu torturador? He liberado al pirata.

Respondió la rubia con altanería, tirando de las cadenas intentando enderezar la espalda aunque sabía que era imposible. Regina frunció ligeramente el ceño.

\- ¿El pirata? ¿Le conocías?

Emma soltó una risa sarcástica, seca, sin emoción.

\- No te hagas la tonta, Regina. Sé porqué le tenías aquí.

El ceño de la reina se hundió aun mas.

\- Por asaltar y robar barcos de la flota real.

Respondió entendiendo cada vez menos. No entendía que hacía Emma allí, encadenada en sus mazmorras, y no entendía que tenía ella que ver con aquel vulgar pirata.

\- ¿Esperas que me crea eso? Tu hacías lo mismo, solo que sin barco. No pensé que te hubieses vuelto tan hipócrita _, Majestad_.

Pronunció el titulo con los dientes apretados, con rencor, tirando otra vez de las cadenas inútilmente.

\- Lo hacía por necesidad, sabes que siempre repartía el botín, yo… - Se calló, cogiendo aire, no era el momento de explicarle a Emma lo que ya sabía. – Ese pirata ha asaltado mis barcos, barcos del reino, barcos que traían provisiones para el pueblo. No es algo que se pueda consentir.

Explicó con un suspiro de cansancio. Daba igual que castigase al pirata que les estaba quitando la comida de la boca, la gente se pondría de parte de ese mismo pirata porque ella era la villana de la historia. No es que no tuviesen razón, claro.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que el que le hicieses prisionero no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó la otra noche en mi taberna?

Preguntó Emma confundida, la espalda empezaba a dolerle seriamente debido a la incomoda posición.

\- ¿En tu taberna?

Era imposible que de verdad no supiese nada ¿no? Demasiada casualidad.

\- ¿De verdad no tiene nada que ver con que Killian me besase?

La cara de Regina cambió drásticamente después de esas palabras de la rubia. Apretó puños y mandíbula.

\- ¿Te besó? ¿Ese sucio pirata a medio terminar se atrevió a besarte? Debí haberle torturado mas…

Comentó con rabia a través de los dientes trabados. Había detenido al pirata con toda la legalidad, por crímenes reales, pero si hubiese sabido que los labios de ese hombre habían tocado a Emma, se los habría arrancado a tirones y le habría atragantado con ellos.

\- No tienes derecho a torturar a quien se me acerque, Regina. Perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo.

Respondió Emma, que resultaba que se había equivocado y la morena retenía al pirata por razones verdaderas. Una pena, era mas fácil odiarla cuando pensaba que solo estaba siendo agresivamente posesiva.

\- Emma… - Suspiró la reina dejando caer los hombros. - ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?

A discutir en una mazmorra, en la mazmorra de Regina, con la rubia encadenada y golpeada; cada una en lados opuestos de la vida; separadas.

\- ¿Qué como hemos llegado a esto? ¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? – La rubia se echó a reír. – Busca un espejo y mira encima de tu cabeza, lo cambiaste todo por esa corona.

De nuevo, Emma tiró de las cadenas con rabia, como si quisiera coger la corona y tirarla lejos, pero fue la propia reina quien lo hizo, arrancándose la corona de la cabeza y lanzandola al otro lado de la mazmorra con furia.

\- No lo cambié todo por esta corona. – Gritó cabreada. – No era la corona lo que quería, era la vida fácil que venía con ella, y no la quería para mi, la quería para las dos. Quería que tuvieses todo, todo y mas. Quería que fuésemos felices. No te cambié por la corona, tu me dejaste cuando la conseguí.

Emma no podía creerse que de verdad se estuviese justificando, que estuviese justificando su egoísmo. Regina había querido esa corona y nada la detuvo para conseguirla, nada era mas importante que esa maldita corona, ni siquiera Emma.

\- Pero tu no puedes decidir por las dos, no puedes decidir lo que quiero. Te dije que no quería riquezas, ni poder, que tenía todo lo que quería. Ya hemos hablado esto, Regina. ¿Qué le habrías dicho al rey para justificar mi presencia? Hiciste lo que era mejor para ti, no te importó nada mas.

Esta vez fue Regina quien no podía creerse las palabras de la otra mujer.

\- Yo escuché lo que tu querías, pero ¿escuchaste tu lo que quería yo? No trato de justificarme, Emma. Me equivoqué, sé que me equivoqué, y créeme que no pasa un día sin que me arrepienta de aquella decisión. He cometido muchos errores desde entonces, he hecho cosas horribles, y nada lamento tanto como aquello. Pero tu ni siquiera te lo planteaste, ni siquiera pensaste sobre ello. Me diste un ultimátum, blanco o negro.

\- No había nada entre medias, Regina. No _hay_ nada entre medias, y lo sabes. No puedes tenerlo todo, y elegiste la corona. Y ni puedo ni quiero vivir bajo una corona, _Majestad_.

Se defendía Emma, no iba a dejar que Regina la culpabilizase de sus errores.

\- ¿Ni siquiera por mi? – Preguntó la reina tristemente, sin conseguir ninguna respuesta. - Te elegí a ti, por eso quería la corona. Quería que vivieses como una reina, que fueses mi reina.

La morena sonaba derrotada, no quería seguir teniendo esa conversación, ninguna de las dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer, ninguna iba a poder deshacer lo que ya estaba hecho. Y Regina sabía que el error había sido suyo, pudo soltar la corona en el mismo momento en que la tuvo, pero estaba convencida de que podría hacerlo funcionar. Se había equivocado, y esa equivocación había tenido consecuencias desastrosas en la vida de las dos.

\- Yo solo quería que estuvieses conmigo.

Respondió Emma con el mismo tono vencido. Puede que Regina tuviese razón, que nunca considerase las cosas desde su punto de vista, pero esa era una vida en la que la rubia no podía vivir. Al final todo había sido por la corona, Regina había elegido la corona en vez de a Emma, y Emma no había podido aceptar la corona, ni siquiera por Regina. Maldito fuese el día que la morena pensó que necesitaban mas de lo que tenían.

La reina extendió una mano hasta la mejilla de Emma, esperando ser rechazada, pero la rubia inclinó la cabeza hacia ese contacto, a pesar de todo no podía evitarlo. Con un agotado suspiro Regina sacó una llave de entre los pliegues de su vestido y soltó las cadenas de la rubia, que por fin pudo estirarse al completo, sintiendo como algunos huesos chascaban en su espalda.

\- ¿Qué vas a decirle al carcelero? ¿Y a los soldados? Tengo entendido que nadie sale de estas mazmorras. Pensaran que te has ablandado, _Majestad_.

Comentó Emma intentando sonar irónica, distante, hiriente, y consiguiendo todo lo contrario. En realidad no quería que la dejase ir.

\- Deja de llamarme así, Emma. – La morena suspiró de nuevo. – Soy la reina, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana. Y me da la gana que te vayas.

\- ¿Quieres librarte de mi?

Preguntó la rubia, consiguiendo que Regina riese sin ninguna gracia. Emma la había echado de su casa, la había echado de su vida, y ahora aparecía en el castillo para ponérselo todo mas difícil, para poner a prueba su fuerza de voluntad. Seguramente se lo merecía.

\- No, intento librarte a ti de mi. Márchate Emma, usa los pasadizos por los que has entrado. Espero que entiendas porque no puedo acompañarte hasta la puerta.

Señaló con un gesto de la mano hacía la salida de la mazmorra, no queriendo mirar a Emma y sin poder apartar la mirada de ella. Probablemente esa sería la última vez que se verían, esta vez de verdad. Emma no iba a volver a ese castillo y Regina no iba a volver a la taberna, sus caminos iban a separarse inevitablemente, y ese pensamiento las atenazaba a las dos hasta casi dejarlas sin respiración. ¿Podían de verdad llegar a separarse dos personas que contra toda lógica no dejaban de encontrarse una y otra vez como dos imanes con el destino ya escrito?

Emma bajó la vista, moviendo los pies para marcharse de una vez, pero ya cerca de la puerta sus ojos tropezaron con la corona que Regina había tirado allí. Ese simple objeto tenía la culpa de todo, había sido su manzana de la discordia. Pensó en llevársela para deshacerse de ella, en darla una patada, pero eso no habría cambiado nada. Volvió sobre sus pasos a toda velocidad, ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer eso, pero lo estaba haciendo, había girado de vuelta a Regina, tirando de ese maldito y caro vestido para pegar a la reina contra su pecho y poder besarla. Con pasión, con rencor, con rabia, con nostalgia. Había muchos sentimientos encontrados en ese beso que Regina respondía sin dudar, pero al final era simplemente un beso de despedida entre dos mujeres que a pesar de todo no podían dejar de quererse, lo desearan o no. Emma soltó a la reina, dejando que sus labios se encontrasen con los de Regina solo una vez mas, despacio. Y entonces sí, caminó hasta la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno bueno, me quedaran como mucho dos capítulos para terminar, no digo mas jajaja ¿Cómo creéis que acabará la cosa? Contádmelo, tengo curiosidad :P! Y ahora ya, os dejo con el capi ^_^!**

 **Como siempre, todavía no he conseguido que me pertenezcan los personajes, aun son de los creadores de OUAT. También como siempre gracias por leer, y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

Ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado a la taberna de la abuelita, sus pasos simplemente la habían llevado hasta allí mientras su cabeza seguía en el castillo, con Regina. La morena nunca dijo " _elijo la corona en vez de a ti_ ", Regina dijo " _ven conmigo_ " y Emma dijo " _no_ ". Era la única respuesta que podía darle, ella no quería una vida en palacio, no quería ser reina, quería una vida con Regina; pero había rechazado la vida que Regina le ofrecía. Nunca en todo ese tiempo se había cuestionado su decisión de alejar a la morena de su vida después de lo que hizo, pero ahora, por primera vez, aparecían dudas.

Abrió la puerta de la taberna mecánicamente esperando encontrar solo a Ruby y a la abuelita, en vez de eso se dio contra el repentino silencio que su aparición provocó en el local lleno de gente. Todos la miraban y ella miraba a todos.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Preguntó buscando a Ruby con la mirada. Su amiga salió de entre la gente con el alivio dibujado en los ojos.

\- Íbamos a ir a buscarte.

Respondió a una confundida Emma que ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo había estado desaparecida.

\- Le dije a esos piratas que os avisaran de donde estaba.

\- Y lo hicieron. La abuelita casi se los come por dejarte allí. Cómo seguías sin aparecer reunimos a un grupo de gente para ir a rescatarte.

Explicó Ruby señalando a la gente que las observaba. Emma reconocía muchas caras, otros supuso que estaban allí solo por el ataque a la reina y no por su rescate.

\- Sabes que no hacía falta, ella nunca me haría nada.

Nada mas de lo que ya la había hecho, al menos. Ruby sabía perfectamente que hablaba de Regina, así que eso confirmaba sus sospechas de cual era el verdadero plan de su amiga al colarse en el castillo, confirmaba también que se habían visto, y por el modo en que los ojos de Emma se apagaron amenazando lluvia, supuso que la cosa no había ido bien. Era imposible que fuese bien.

\- Ruby ¿por qué no te despides de toda esta gente? Diles que se suspende el " _asalto al castillo_ ". Mientras le prepararé algo caliente a Emma.

Dijo la abuelita que se había materializado a su lado. Agarró amablemente el hombro de Emma y la llevó con ella a la parte de atrás del local, dejando a Ruby despedirse de la gente.

\- ¿Quieres contarme que ha pasado?

Preguntó la abuelita sentando a la rubia en un taburete y empezando a prepararle una bebida caliente. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

\- Asumo que te has cruzado con ella. – Siguió la anciana. Emma asintió. - ¿Ha sido ella quien te ha hecho eso?

Continuó preguntando, señalando los golpes y heridas de la rubia, quien negó de nuevo. Ojalá hubiese sido Regina la que la golpease hasta hacerla sangrar de esa manera; pero no, había sido peor, con Regina siempre era peor, las heridas siempre estaban frescas.

\- ¿Al menos has conseguido lo que querías?

Preguntó la abuelita dejando un humeante vaso de madera frente a la chica. No sabía cual era el plan de Emma cuando se coló en el castillo, pero esperaba que al menos hubiese valido la pena. Esperaba en vano, porque la rubia negó una vez mas, arrugando la cara para contener el llanto. Sin conseguirlo.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo odiarla? Me dejó. Ha sido egoísta. Ha hecho cosas terribles. _Es la Reina Malvada_ , maldita sea. Debería odiarla, y en vez de eso la… ¿Por qué no puedo odiarla? ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Miraba a la abuelita esperando una respuesta real, esperaba que esa mujer con mucha mas experiencia de la vida la dijese cual era ese defecto que la impedía odiar a la reina. La anciana se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Mi niña, no hay nada malo en ti, solo estás enamorada. La quieres.

Emma se dejó abrazar, pero no quería aceptar esas palabras.

\- Eso es imposible, después de tanto tiempo y todo lo que ha hecho. Después de todo el daño…

Era imposible que pudiese querer a alguien que la había hecho tanto daño, alguien por culpa de quien todavía tenía que recomponerse desde cero cada vez que despertaba por la mañana, daba igual el tiempo que pasase. Simplemente era imposible, eso no podía ser cierto.

\- Mi querida niña, hay personas que no importa cuanto nos rompan el corazón, no podemos dejar de amarlas. Y a pesar de todo el daño, no podemos odiarlas por mas que lo deseemos. No podemos dejar de quererlas. Ese es el tipo de amor que es real, verdadero.

La abuelita odiaba ver así a Emma, había llegado a quererla como a su propia nieta, y daría cualquier cosa por evitarla tanto sufrimiento, pero ella se había dado cuenta hacía tiempo de que eso era imposible en esta situación. Emma y Regina estaban destinadas a ser felices juntas o a sufrir separadas, no había mas opciones. Y al parecer la posibilidad de final feliz ya estaba fuera del mapa. Quería odiar a Regina por hacer sufrir así a su Emma, pero era imposible odiarla del todo cuando los ojos de la rubia seguían reflejando amor por esa mujer. A quien si podía odiar era a la Reina Malvada. Deshizo el abrazo para coger la cara de Emma entre sus manos.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Preguntó lastimeramente la rubia, con la voz tan rota que también rompió algo dentro de la dura abuelita.

\- Eso no lo sé, mi niña. Aun no lo he averiguado.

.

.

.

Graham había escapado, y a Regina le daba igual. Blancanieves avanzaba hacía ella, cada vez con mas apoyos, y a Regina le daba igual. El pueblo pedía su cabeza, y a Regina le daba igual. Todo le daba igual desde que se despidió de Emma en las mazmorras. Nadie se había atrevido a preguntar por la prisionera desde que la primera persona que lo hizo terminó con el cuello roto, pero no era difícil adivinar que a la reina le pasaba algo, aunque nadie sabía el qué.

La corona volvía a estar sobre su cabeza, y nunca la había odiado tanto como en ese momento. ¿Por qué seguía agarrándose a ella, entonces? Siempre la misma respuesta: había perdido todo por esa corona, ya no era un premio, era su tortura personal. Creyó necesitarla para poder ofrecerle el mundo a Emma, y Emma no pudo permanecer a su lado por tenerla. Que cruel podía llegar a ser la vida. Y aun así, se había adaptado a esa corona, al papel que venía con ella; se había adaptado con abandonada resignación, como quien acepta un error sin huir del castigo.

Lo único que consiguió despertar alguna reacción en la reina fue la noticia de un ataque en la ciudad, pero no un ataque cualquiera, no un ataque al azar, las tabernas de Emma y la abuelita habían sido los claros objetivos, y si los rumores que llegaban con la noticia eran ciertos, la rubia había desaparecido del mapa, y algo le decía a Regina que no se debía a que la propia Emma hubiese huido por seguridad.

La reina en persona fue a ver las dos tabernas destrozadas, primero la de Emma, en la que había algunas personas paseando entre los escombros. No habían dejado nada en pie, ni siquiera el piso de arriba en donde la camarera tenía su pequeña casa. No quedaba nada. Fue después a la taberna de la abuelita, igual de destrozada, con mas gente intentando ayudar a la anciana y su nieta. Nada mas ver a la reina, la abuelita quiso lanzarse sobre ella, pero Ruby la detuvo, no por respeto a la reina, si no para que su abuela no terminase en una celda.

\- ¡ _Tu_! Todo es culpa tuya. Todo esto es culpa tuya.

Gritaba la mujer mayor intentando librarse del agarre de su nieta.

\- Yo no he hecho esto ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién...?

Preguntaba Regina mirando los restos de la taberna. Tiempo atrás, mucho tiempo atrás, había llegado a cogerle cierto cariño a aquel lugar, no solo por lo que significaba para Emma, también porque la abuelita y Ruby la habían incluido en su circulo como algo natural gracias a su relación con la rubia. Había participado en sus cenas " _familiares_ ", había llevado caza para servir en la mesa, había ayudado a la abuelita en la cocina… Y ahora los dos únicos lugares que todavía recordaban quien había sido ella, estaban destrozados. Seguramente debería alegrarse, debería desear que todo de su vida anterior desapareciese, pero era justo lo contrario. Y lo peor de todo, era que Emma había desaparecido también.

\- Sé que tu no has hecho esto. Pero es por tu culpa, es por ti y esa maldita corona. Maldigo el día en que la pusieron sobre tu cabeza.

La abuelita estaba fuera de si, habían reducido a escombros el trabajo de toda su vida, lo único que tenía para legarle a Ruby. Y se habían llevado a su Emma.

Regina suspiró. La corona otra vez, todo era por la corona; no hacía falta que la abuelita maldijese nada, realmente aquella cosa adornada de diamantes estaba maldita por si misma.

\- ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

Preguntó todavía con la vista clavada en los restos de la taberna. La gente la miraba desconfiados, sospechosos, temerosos. Era un peligro y una amenaza tener allí a la reina, algunos habían desaparecido nada mas llegó, otros la miraban como si estuviesen dispuestos a tirarse encima de ella al primer movimiento extraño.

\- Blancanieves.

Respondió Ruby finalmente a su pregunta. No la había llamado reina, ni princesa, incluso había pronunciado su nombre con desprecio. No estaba a favor de Blancanieves, pero eso tampoco la ponía de parte de Regina; quien la miraba con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Blancanieves ha hecho esto?

Eso quería decir que el ataque había sido directamente contra ella, esa princesa mimada había sabido justo donde golpearla. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Cómo…?

\- _Emma_ …

Dijo de pronto con autentico pánico en la voz. Si sabía como hacerla daño, Emma sería la guinda del pastel, su as en la manga, su arma secreta.

\- Se la ha llevado.

Contestó de nuevo la camarera morena suavizando el tono sin darse cuenta. Regina podía ser la Reina Malvada, pero cuando se trataba de Emma, no era mas que la ladrona enamorada de siempre.

.

.

.

El campamento de Blancanieves estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, en el bosque. Regina ya conocía ese tipo de campamentos, en el tiempo que llevaba siendo reina había estado en varios durante sus conquistas y batallas, aunque realmente apenas recordaba esos momentos, sus dos años como reina eran solo un borrón en su memoria, los únicos momentos realmente nítidos en su cabeza eran los momentos de desesperación y soledad, los momentos robados con Emma, el dolor provocado por Blancanieves. Pero dentro de ese borrón, conocía ese tipo de campamentos, y sabía perfectamente cual era la tienda destinada a los prisioneros, a la que se dirigió armada únicamente con un cuchillo. Rasgó la tela de uno de los laterales y se asomó al interior, donde tal y como esperaba, estaba Emma atada al poste central.

\- Emma.

Llamó entrando por completo con el cuchillo listo para usarse en cualquier soldado. La rubia levantó la cabeza para mirarla como si fuese un espejismo.

\- Regina… - Susurró. - ¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes estar aquí.

Conocía perfectamente su papel de cebo, Blancanieves no se lo había ocultado, la princesa pensaba que Emma estaría mas que dispuesta a colaborar, pero no había sido así, por eso estaba atada y encerrada.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo, tengo que sacarte de aquí. ¿Estás herida?

Preguntó la reina llegando hasta ella y acunando su mejilla con el alivio de haberla encontrado. Emma seguía mirándola extraño, algo no acababa de encajar, esa Regina…a esa Regina la conocía. La Regina que se colaba sigilosamente, la Regina silenciosa e invisible. No era la reina.

\- ¿Y tu ejercito?

Tenía un oscuro presentimiento, pero la morena ignoró su pregunta, cortando las cuerdas de sus muñecas con el cuchillo.

\- Vamonos antes de que se den cuenta.

Dijo intentando tirar de la mano de la rubia, que adivinó que había ido hasta allí sola. Se había metido en la boca del lobo sola, directa a la trampa. En vez de acompañar a Regina, se alejó unos pasos de ella, llevándose una mano a la frente.

\- Mi vida solía ser normal. Tenía mi propia casa, mi propio trabajo. Era mi propia jefa, ganaba mi propio dinero. Tenía una vida. Y ahora estoy aquí, prisionera. Atrapada entre una guerra de la realeza, un mundo en el que nunca quise entrar. Tu querías ser reina, no yo. Y aun así soy yo quien está prisionera, aquí o en tu castillo, eso no importa. Nunca quise ser parte de esto, intenté sacarte de mi vida para evitar estas cosas. Y aun así aquí estoy, porque _tu_ querías ser reina.

Sonaba totalmente agotada, un cansancio que no tenía nada que ver con el agotamiento físico, estaba cansada de la situación, de llevar dos años sin Regina y que aun así la morena siguiese siendo la parte mas importante de su mundo, alrededor de lo que todo parecía girar, quisiera ella o no.

\- Lo siento mucho, Emma. Nunca quise…

\- Si, no querías nada de esto y de todos modos la mala suerte sigue siendo mía.

Cortó la rubia mirándola con rabia. Aunque mas que rabia era impotencia por el poco control que parecía tener sobre su propia vida. Que Regina fuese reina la estaba afectando lo mismo incluso cuando ella había dado la espalda a esa vida.

\- Lo siento. – Repitió la morena. – Entiendo que te arrepientas de haberme conocido.

Las cejas de Emma salieron disparadas hacía arriba con indignada sorpresa.

\- ¿Arrepentirme? ¿ _Arrepentirme_? No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, ni de haber estado contigo, y desde luego no me arrepiento de quererte. Solo me arrepiento de que eligieses ser reina en vez de a mi. Y ese arrepentimiento ni siquiera me corresponde a mi.

Ya habían tenido esa conversación muchas veces, las dos habían dicho lo que pensaban, las dos habían dado su opinión, no iba a entrar de nuevo en ese bucle.

\- ¿No te arrepientes de quererme?

Preguntó Regina con un hilo de voz, de todo lo que había dicho la rubia eso era lo que retumbaba mas alto en su cabeza, esa afirmación en tiempo presente.

\- Haberte querido. Quererte. Te quise. ¿Acaso importa eso ahora?

Respondió Emma con frustración, no era ese el mensaje que había querido dar, eso seguro.

\- Si.

Para Regina eso importaba, y mucho. ¿Podía quererla Emma mas aun de lo que debería odiarla?

\- No puedes decir eso con esa corona todavía en la cabeza.

Dijo la rubia señalando el maldito objeto en cuestión. Siempre era la corona. Ni siquiera era grande u ostentosa, esa un fino aro dorado con diamantes, y parecía ser siempre la fuente de todos los problemas.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, pensé que sería lo mejor para las dos, una buena vida. Nunca quise ser reina sin ti.

Repitió Regina su argumento, cogiendo la corona con una mano tendiéndola hacía Emma, como pidiéndola que hiciese con ella lo que quisiera, que estaba en sus manos. La camarera miraba ese maldito adorno de diamantes con el ceño fruncido, sin saber que debía hacer, pero unos ruidos fuera de la tienda las devolvió a la realidad.

\- Tienes que irte. Ahora.

Apresuró la morena haciendo rápidos gestos hacia la abertura que había hecho para entrar.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Te quiere a ti, ¿por qué has venido sola? Claramente es una trampa.

Preguntó Emma sin moverse de donde estaba, fingiendo toda la indiferencia de la que fue capaz, como si realmente la importase poco si Regina se arriesgaba o no, como si no hubiese pedido silenciosamente desde que la capturaron para que la morena no fuese a por ella.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió la reina, claro que sabía que era una trampa. – Pero no podía venir con un ejercito, nadie puede saber que estoy aquí.

La camarera comprendió de pronto, y dolió.

\- Ya veo. Todavía nadie puede saber quien eras.

Si Blancanieves probaba que Regina, la perversa e insensible Reina Malvada, se preocupaba por Emma, una simple camarera, entonces la joven princesa podría demostrar que la morena no era mas que una vulgar ladrona. No es que eso fuese a cambiar gran cosa, claro, la gente seguiría temiéndola, pero seguramente Regina no quería esa mancha del pasado en su regia imagen actual, aunque siguiesen temiéndola, perdería ese sano respeto que había impuesto.

\- No. Esto no es por mi. No es por mi, es por ti. Si te libero con mi ejercito sabrán que eres importante para mi, nunca dejaran de perseguirte para herirme. Si te vas ahora, creerán que escapaste y que nunca me importó que te atraparan. Tendrán que encontrar otra manera de dañarme y se olvidaran de ti. Intento protegerte, por favor, créeme. Tienes que irte. Te estoy liberando.

Había cierta desesperación en las palabras de Regina, un roto vacío en su mirada, y apareció ese ya conocido sentimiento de pánico por la despedida, por la idea de no verse mas. Daba igual cuantas veces volviese a juntarles el destino, la despedida siempre dolía lo mismo, aterraba lo mismo. Y Emma sabía que lo que la morena estaba diciendo en realidad era que la liberaba de ella, de su presencia, su recuerdo y sus errores. La liberaba del dolor que la causaba. Pero ese tipo de libertad era el verdadero dolor, y Emma odiaba admitirlo. No quería despedirse, no quería dejar ir a esa mujer, nunca había querido por mucho que lo había intentando, por muchas veces que la echase de su vida.

\- Ven conmigo.

Pidió la rubia en un susurro, sin pensárselo dos veces. Podían huir juntas, a donde fuese, eso daba igual.

\- Yo… ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Regina no podía creérselo, que después de todo lo que había pasado, de lo que había hecho, _de lo que le había hecho a Emma_ , y de en lo que se había convertido, esa camarera todavía la quisiera junto a ella. Era increíble que aun quisiera una vida con ella.

\- Si, es lo que siempre he querido. – La rubia soltó un hondo suspiro. – Siempre estamos diciéndonos adiós, y siempre nos volvemos a encontrar. ¿No estás cansada de esto?

Porque Emma desde luego estaba cansada, estaba harta de toda esa situación, de la separación que ninguna de las dos llevaba bien, y sobretodo estaba cansada de encontrarse una y otra vez solo para decirse adiós de nuevo. Tenían que decidir una de las dos opciones. Regina tenía ahí su oportunidad, renunciar de verdad a la corona, volver con la mujer que amaba; abrió la boca sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

\- Mucho me temo que vais a volver a deciros adiós, esta vez sin reencuentro.

La voz de Blancanieves las había pillado por sorpresa a las dos, totalmente centradas la una en la otra. La princesa había entrado en la tienda tan rápido, seguida de soldados y su príncipe, que a ellas dos no las había dado tiempo a escapar. Y tampoco las dio tiempo siquiera a juntarse antes de que los soldados las atrapasen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sé que queréis matarme por la espera, mis mas sinceras disculpas! Como siempre espero que no os hayáis olvidado de mi jejeje Queda solo un capitulo para terminar el fic, que prometo intentaré subir antes de mil años, palabrita xD Y ahora, si aun seguís conmigo a pesar de la ausencia, aquí os dejo el penúltimo capi, que también como siempre, espero me digáis si os gusta o no =)**

 **Como siempre, todavía no he conseguido que me pertenezcan los personajes, aun son de los creadores de OUAT. También como siempre gracias por leer, y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿y esto que es?

Canturreó Blancanieves mirando a la reina prisionera con una rencorosa sonrisa en la cara.

\- Graham tenía razón. Has venido a por ella como un niño a una casa de caramelo.

Una engañosa casa de caramelo, en todo caso. Volvió su vista hacia Emma, mirándola despectivamente, como si no mereciese el esfuerzo, pero al menos había servido a sus propósitos.

\- Tienes suerte de que no sea una tirana como mi " _madrastra_ ". Serás escoltada fuera del campamento y puesta en libertad.

Dijo como quien otorga un gran privilegio, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza al soldado que la sujetaba para que la sacase de allí. Pero Emma se revolvió como un animal salvaje, tratando de librarse del agarre.

\- ¡No! No. Soy cómplice de la reina, todo el tiempo he sido cómplice de la reina.

Gritaba a la desesperada. Ni en sus peores sueños ni momentos mas oscuros de su imaginación había imaginado que alguna vez estaría gritando esas palabras, no después de lo mucho que se había esforzado por separarse de esa mujer y su corona, y ahora estaba dispuesta a confesar que había desollado niños vivos si así compartía su destino, fuese cual fuese, aunque la llevase a la horca.

Blancanieves levantó una ceja curiosa, observando los esfuerzos de Emma y después la cara de preocupación de Regina, que intentaba también soltarse con menos escándalo. Que estúpidas, ambas, tratando de liberarse para liberar a la otra. Blancanieves sabía lo mucho que sufriría Regina si Emma acababa encerrada en una celda, tal como iba a terminar ella, pero también sabía que acabarían siendo un consuelo la una para la otra, incluso aunque las ejecutase. Sabía que era lo que la rubia quería, ser llevada a la prisión con la morena. Pero no, ella no era una cruel dictadora como lo estaba siendo Regina, en su cabeza ella era la buena de la película, la princesa salvadora del reino, y no iba a ser la villana que encerrase a una inocente, incluso aunque esa inocente quisiera. No, ni iba a darle ese consuelo a Regina, ni iba a darle ese gusto a Emma después de que se negase a ayudarla.

\- Admiro tu valor, pero yo tengo un código moral, al contrario que otras personas aquí presentes. – Lanzó una mirada asesina a la morena. – Eres libre, deberías agradecer mi misericordia.

\- ¿Código moral? Nadie en esta maldita tienda tiene de eso.

Gruñó Emma sin dejar de forcejear en ningún momento. Blancanieves hizo un gesto al soldado que la sujetaba, dando por terminada la conversación, y el hombre tiró de la rubia hacía fuera, pero la rubia tiró hacia Regina.

\- Emma por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil. Todo a terminado, eres libre. _Vete_.

Suplicó la reina, pidiéndola con la mirada que huyese lejos, que se pusiese a salvo. Pero conocía de sobra la cabezonería de la rubia.

\- Te salvaré, así tenga que arrasar el castillo. Te salvaré.

Prometió con furia en sus ojos claros, siendo arrastrada finalmente fuera de la tienda. Regina no entendía como Emma todavía podía querer salvarla, después de todo, como podía no odiarla, como podía estar dispuesta a arriesgar la vida por salvar la suya. Desde luego esa rubia estaba loca, debía de estarlo.

\- Que chica tan curiosa.

Comentó Blancanieves como si nada mirando por encima de su hombro el lugar por el que Emma acababa de salir profiriendo amenazas y pataleando. A Regina no le gustó nada la cara que vio en su enemiga en ese momento, no podía permitir que se interesase en Emma lo mas mínimo.

\- Ya me tienes, ¿vas a dejar que una camarera te distraiga de tu venganza? Pensaba que era todo en lo que pensabas. ¿O acaso te has olvidado de tu papaíto?

Dijo con crueldad, consiguiendo que de nuevo la atención de Blancanieves se centrase en ella con una mueca de rabia.

\- Ni por un momento. – Dijo entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula antes de coger aire para mostrar una cara calmada. – Pero no es venganza lo que busco, Regina, es justicia. Vas a pagar por todos y cada uno de tus crímenes. Y todo el reino será testigo de ello.

La reina prisionera soltó una sarcástica risita.

\- ¿Esa es la imagen que le has vendido a ese muñeco de trapo que te has buscado?

Preguntó haciendo un gesto de desprecio con la cabeza hacía el príncipe encantador que seguía detrás de Blancanieves. La princesa le miró de reojo, pero él no dijo una palabra.

\- Todo el reino será testigo. – Repitió. – Absolutamente _todo_ el mundo.

Y había un cruel brillo en sus ojos cuando recalcó esa palabra, dejando bien claro para Regina a quien se refería. Emma iba a ser testigo de su ejecución, y probablemente ni siquiera por obligación, la propia rubia iría a verla una última vez, como siempre, solo que esta vez sería realmente la última vez, querría estar presente hasta que exhalara su último aliento. ¿Qué mas tenía que hacer para que Emma la odiase? ¿Para que incluso desease su muerte? Parecía que su destino era quererse, incluso contra sus propias voluntades. Maldito destino.

\- Por el momento vamos a llevarte a un lugar _menos_ cómodo.

Prosiguió Blancanieves al ver que la otra mujer no respondía nada. La cogió por la barbilla, mirándola por un segundo con una cruel sonrisa antes de soltarla bruscamente, haciendo un gesto al soldado que la sujetaba, y al segundo Regina notó un par de fríos grilletes cerrándose en sus muñecas.

.

.

.

Regina entró en la ciudad como la prisionera que era, encadenada de pies y manos, vestida con unos harapos que quizá en un pasado tuvieron algún color definido que se había perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y no la importaba, no la importaba las miradas de odio, desprecio, asco o incluso cruel regocijo, no la importaban los insultos que algún que otro ciudadano se atrevía a lanzarle amparados en el anonimato de la multitud, tampoco la importó cuando algo que esperaba que fuese comida impactó contra su hombro. Lo único que consiguió que levantase la cabeza del empedrado del suelo fue un apenas audible " _Regina_ " que probablemente nadie mas escuchó, aunque eso ya daba igual. Y como era de esperar, allí estaba Emma, en primera fila, con la mano de Ruby firmemente cerrada alrededor de su brazo para impedirla saltar hasta la morena. En el momento en que la reina levantó la vista se hizo el silencio, ya nadie se atrevía a insultarla ni a lanzarle nada, daba igual que los ojos de Regina estuviesen fijos en un solo punto. Quería decirle a Emma que se fuese, que huyese, que cogiese a Ruby, a la abuelita y las pertenencias que la quedasen y saliese de aquel reino para siempre, pero no podía hacer ese reconocimiento publico de Emma, ni siquiera debería estar mirándola. ¿Qué haría un pueblo sediento de venganza si supiesen que alguien ocupaba el corazón de su odiada reina? Lo mas sensato era bajar la vista de nuevo, aunque no pudiese, sus ojos permanecieron clavados en la rubia hasta que pasó de largo, igual de clavados que estaban los dedos de Ruby en el brazo de Emma para impedirla ir detrás de la reina.

Pocos pasos detrás venían Blancanieves y su príncipe montados a caballo, recibiendo las aclamaciones y agradecimientos de la multitud, respondiendo a la mirada de odio de Emma y Ruby con una de suficiencia. Esa rubia había sido todo un descubrimiento, su mejor baza para hacer daño a Regina y aun no había terminado con ella, con suerte ni siquiera tendría que ponerle un dedo encima para hacer daño a la morena, pero si tenía que romperle cada hueso del cuerpo ante unos ojos marrones, lo haría, y nadie tendría porqué enterarse.

.

.

.

Encerraron a Regina en una pequeña celda del que había sido hasta hacía poco su castillo. Una celda húmeda y oscura idéntica a en la que habían estado encerrados Graham, el capitán Jones e incluso Emma. La morena sabía que pasaría allí sus últimos días hasta su ejecución, no iba a tener la suerte de que fuesen solo unas horas, Blancanieves aun no había terminado con ella, eso lo tenía claro. No importaba, su pensamiento estaba solo orientado hacia Emma, se preguntaba donde estaría, que estaría haciendo, si tendría la sensatez de salir de la ciudad aunque fuese después de su muerte, rezando porque no hiciese ninguna tontería, lamentándose de todos los errores que las habían llevado hasta allí, separadas, sufriendo, pero sobretodo deseando estar con ella en cualquier lugar del mundo, en cualquier situación siempre y cuando estuviesen juntas. Pero por supuesto Blancanieves no iba a concederle ni ese momento de calma para perderse en sus pensamientos, fue el propio Graham quien apareció grilletes en mano a sacarla de su celda.

\- Enhorabuena Graham, veo que Blancanieves te trata mucho mejor que yo.

Dijo Regina con sarcasmo levantándose de la esquina en la que había estado encogida con sus recuerdos e imaginación. Graham seguía siendo tan perrito faldero como lo era con ella.

\- Nunca quise llegar a esto, mi reina.

Respondió el soldado con la mandíbula apretada, haciendo reír a la morena, que se dejó poner dócilmente los grilletes.

\- ¿Te permite ella que te dirijas a mi de esa forma? Imaginaba que se reservaba el titulo solo para ella.

Graham la guiaba en tensión fuera de la mazmorra.

\- Estaba dolido, estaba enfadado. No pensé, mi reina. Lo siento, mi reina.

Regina se paró en seco y se giró para mirar al que había sido su soldado.

\- Deja de ser tan patético, Graham. He sido una tirana contigo, te encerré en una celda, dejé que te torturaran y ni siquiera me arrepiento de ello. Muestra un poco de orgullo, haz que lamente aunque sea un poco haberte hecho eso.

El soldado fue incapaz de mantener la dura mirada de la morena, si ella se lo hubiese pedido en ese momento, le habría soltado los grilletes e incluso ayudado a escapar, y Regina lo sabía. Igual que sabía que era inútil, había demasiados soldados en el castillo, todos ellos seguramente con estrictas ordenes de estar atentos a cualquier intento de fuga. El único motivo de que fuese Graham en solitario a sacarla de la celda era tan solo parte de la tortura psicológica que Blancanieves tenía pensado para ella. Aunque desde luego iba a tener que hacerlo mejor si pensaba afectarla lo mas mínimo.

Lo malo era que psicológica no era el único tipo de tortura a la que Blancanieves iba a someterla. Lo peor fue que si que mejoró en la tortura psicológica. Después de tres días de torturas físicas, mala alimentación y alguien siempre atento a despertarla cada vez que conseguía dormir, no fue Graham quien entró a la hora habitual a la que iba a buscarla para su tortura, fue Emma.

\- Regina…

Murmuró con horror acercándose lentamente a la celda. No podía creerse el estado en que se encontraba la morena, hacía solo tres días que la había visto y ahora parecía que había sufrido toda una vida de torturas.

\- Emma ¿qué haces aquí?

Consiguió responder Regina con un hilo de voz a través de una garganta hinchada y seca. La rubia se dejó caer contra los barrotes de la celda, estirando los brazos todo lo que pudo para alcanzar a una reina vencida y malherida, quien consiguió arrastrarse también hasta los barrotes para dejarse abrazar a través de ellos.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho?

Preguntó Emma con la sangre burbujeando de rabia, la morena se había encogido ligeramente por su contacto, un acto reflejo al dolor que ese simple gesto le provocaba, pero ninguna de las dos quería apartarse.

\- Deberías… - Intentó hablar Regina, tragando saliva. – Debes irte, tienes que huir. Llévate a Ruby, y a la abuelita. Pero vete. Aquí ya nunca estarás segura, no con Blancanieves en el trono, da igual si yo muero. No estás a salvo.

Era necesario que se lo dijese, Emma tenía que saberlo. Mas importante aun, tenía que escucharla, tenía que hacerle caso. No podía quedarse allí, debía desaparecer. Pero sobre su cabeza notó como la de la rubia negaba lentamente, apoyada en su pelo.

\- Me da igual. Me da igual. No voy a irme a ninguna parte, no voy a dejarte.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano Regina salió del abrazo de la camarera para poder mirarla a los ojos.

\- Pero es lo que tu querías, ser libre de mi, sacarme de tu vida. Hazlo, vete. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por mi.

La rubia apretó los labios y cogió aire despacio, a Regina no le haría ningún bien si se ponía a llorar contra sus barrotes, no era ella quien necesitaba consuelo y fortaleza en ese momento.

\- Lo he intentando y nunca lo he conseguido, lo sabes bien. Nunca he sabido darte la espalda, ni cerrarte la puerta cada vez que aparecías en ella. No voy a hacerlo ahora. – Regina abrió la boca, pero Emma no había terminado. – Cuando estoy contigo el vacío que siempre había sentido, desaparece. Y vuelve cuando te vas. He intentando sacarte de mi vida, de mi cabeza, de mi organismo, y he fallado cada vez. He intentando odiarte, he intentando despreciarte, olvidarte, y he fallado también todas las veces. – Se encogió de hombros con triste resignación. – Te quiero, Regina. Parece que es mi destino. Y si aquí se acaba el tuyo, pienso estar contigo hasta el final.

Las dos sabían lo que significaba eso, cual sería el final que Emma se obligaría a si misma a contemplar. Regina no quería permitir eso, pero desde esa celda había poco que pudiese hacer al respecto. Cogió las manos de Emma con las suyas destrozadas a través de los barrotes.

\- Por favor, Emma, por favor. No lo hagas. No lo veas. No estés allí. Vete.

No quería ver la cara de Emma cuando la ejecutasen, cuando Blancanieves la matase seguramente de alguna forma dolorosa y publica.

\- Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer.

Dijo la rubia a la desesperada, apretando inconscientemente los rotos dedos de la reina. Regina siempre tenía un plan de escape, alguna manera de librarse, siempre había sido así en sus días de ladrona, seguro que siendo reina eso no se había perdido.

\- No. – Susurró la morena. – Lo único que puedes hacer es salir de aquí con vida. Tengo que pasar por esto sola.

Era su castigo, ella misma se lo había buscado y lo sabía bien. Ella había puesto cada piedra del camino que la había llevado allí. Tenía muy claros todos sus errores, todos sus fallos, todas sus crueldades y tiranías. Emma no tenía porqué pagarlo con ella.

\- No puedo dejarte morir.

La voz de la rubia era apenas un dolorido murmullo, apoyando su cabeza contra los barrotes para estar lo mas cerca posible de Regina, y maldiciendo esa lágrima rebelde que finalmente había escapado mejilla abajo.

\- Todo esto es culpa mía, Emma, y lo sabes. – Acarició la mejilla de la rubia. – Si no hubiese querido mas de lo que teníamos, si te hubiese escuchado cuando me decías que no necesitabas mas, si no hubiese querido llenar luego el vacío de estar sin ti con rabia y venganza… Si tan solo me hubiese quedado contigo, como las dos queríamos, nada de esto habría pasado, no estaríamos aquí ahora.

\- Regina…

Susurró la rubia girando la cara para besar la mano de la morena.

\- Vete, Emma.

Pidió la reina.

\- No puedo.

\- _Vete_. Huye.

Repitió Regina su petición.

\- No.

Se resistía testarudamente la rubia, anclándose a la mano en su mejilla, extendiendo la suya propia para tocar los labios partidos y la cara magullada de Regina, atrayendola suavemente hasta los barrotes para besarla. Pero en ese momento la puerta de la mazmorra de abrió bruscamente dando paso a Graham, que apartó a Emma de la celda.

\- Se ha terminado el tiempo de visita.

Fue lo único que dijo, tirando de la rubia hacía la salida. En un inesperado y rápido movimiento Emma golpeó la cara del soldado con el codo, consiguiendo soltarse y volver junto a Regina, alcanzando a robarla un beso desesperado y fugaz antes de que Graham tirase de ella otra vez, sacándola de allí a rastras. Apenas un minuto después era Blancanieves quien entraba en la celda, mirándola con profunda autosuficiencia, relamiéndose como un gato ante su victoria.

\- Jamás entenderé como conseguiste engañar a una chica así para que te quiera de esa manera.

Comentó inclinándose delante de la celda para pasar el pulgar por los labios de Regina con dureza, como si quisiera borrar de allí el último beso de Emma; consiguiendo hacer sangrar los agrietados labios de la antigua reina. Sonrió al verla sangrar, lamiendo su pulgar.

\- Pero en realidad da igual si te quiere o no, en dos días estarás muerta.


	11. Chapter 11 Final

**Y aquí está, por fin, el último utimisimo capitulo de este fic, es el doble de largo que los demás, porque no tengo termino medio, o no escribo o no paro jajajajaja y además si no había que partirlo en dos y ya os prometí que iba a ser el final xP En fin, si no me habéis olvidado y aun seguis conmigo, no me lío mas y os dejo el capi; ya sabéis que todo comentario es siempre bienvenido y agradecido =D. Y para no variar, seguiré por los SwanQueen Tales ^_^! Solo añadir, aunque seguramente muchos os daréis cuenta, que este final ya estaba pensado, como siempre se me ocurrió el final y luego surgió el resto del fic, y este final está inspirado en el capitulo de Xena " _When Fates Collides_ " uno de mis favoritos =)**

 **Como siempre, todavía no he conseguido que me pertenezcan los personajes, aun son de los creadores de OUAT. También como siempre gracias por leer, y espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

Los soldados habían echado a Emma fuera del campamento, donde por mas que lo intentó, no pudo volver a entrar. Ella no sabía nada de ejércitos, nada de como colarse furtivamente a través de guardias. Ella no era Regina. No la quedó mas remedio que observar en la distancia, sintiéndose totalmente inútil e impotente, hasta que horas después distinguió a Blancanieves y su príncipe salir por fin de la tienda donde ella había estado encerrado, donde la habían obligado a dejar a Regina. La expresión de Blancanieves la hizo un nudo en el estómago, y si no se equivocaba, llevaba la corona de la morena en la mano. Emma prefería no imaginar que había pasado dentro de aquella tienda.

Frustrada finalmente salió de allí, tenía que volver con Ruby y la abuelita, tenía que encontrar la manera de liberar a Regina. Cuando la vieron abuela y nieta, se lanzaron sobre ella con idénticas expresiones de preocupación. La abuelita la revisó de arriba abajo como queriendo asegurarse de que había vuelto con todos los dedos en su sitio.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has escapado? No creo que esa bruja te haya liberado ¿verdad? Regina dijo que iba a sacarte de allí, ¿ha sido ella? ¿la has visto?

Preguntó Ruby a toda velocidad, sin siquiera coger aire entre una pregunta y otra.

\- Regina iba a por ti ¿Dónde está?

Dijo la abuelita también, con mas calma, frunciendo un poco el ceño extrañada de no verla allí. Le gustase o no, estaba segura de que cuando viese a Emma, si la liberaba, la rubia no iba a dejar que se marchase, Regina no iba a poder marcharse. Y aun así no estaba allí, no estaban juntas las dos, solo una Emma blanca como un fantasma que las contó lo que había pasado, destilando angustia en cada palabra.

Por supuesto no tenía precisamente un plan de rescate, contaba con la sabiduría de la abuelita y la espontaneidad de Ruby para preparar alguno, pero lo único que hicieron las dos mujeres cuando pidió ideas para salvar a Regina, fue mirarse entre ellas, no sabían como decirle a Emma que no les parecía buena idea que arriesgase su vida colándose en el castillo para salvar a la reina. La misma mujer a la que tantas veces había querido sacar de su vida y por la que ahora estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a un ejercito. Lo que realmente querían decirla era que saliese de allí y se fuese lo mas lejos posible, pero tenían muy claro que iba a ser imposible que las hiciese el mas mínimo caso.

Todo lo que a Ruby se le ocurría en ese momento que podía hacer por ella era acompañarla a ver entrar a Regina en la ciudad cuando se corrió la noticia de que la _reina_ Blancanieves volvía al castillo con su madrastra como prisionera. Nada podría haber impedido que Emma fuese allí, y lo único que impidió que la rubia se echase al cuello de Blancanieves fue la firme mano de su amiga en el brazo.

Emma quería correr hacia Regina y sacarla de allí, cubrirla, apartarla del odio que brillaba en los ojos de la gente, de las crueles palabras que le lanzaban bajo la protección que da una multitud. Pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue susurrar su nombre al pasar, su mirada y la de Regina se encontraron, demasiado brevemente, demasiada distancia entre ambas miradas. Y para colmo detrás de la morena venía la mirada de suficiencia de Blancanieves. Emma supo que había estado a punto de saltar sobre ella cuando la mano de Ruby apretó mas su brazo para mantenerla en su sitio.

Siguió a esa lamentable procesión hasta el castillo, donde exigió una y otra vez ver a la prisionera, y estaba segura de que a Blancanieves le daba un placer intimo y personal negarselo todas las veces, cada día que fue a exigir lo mismo. Podía verlo en la cara de la nueva reina, disfrutaba con esa tortura a la que la sometía sin ponerla un solo dedo encima, hasta el día que finalmente la permitió ver a Regina. Era extraño y estaba segura de que no lo hacia por la bondad de su corazón, pero en ese momento no importaba, metía prisa al soldado que tenía que llevarla a las mazmorras, ansiosa por ver a Regina, solo para encontrarse con el horror de una morena torturada y apaleada que temblaba de dolor ante el mas leve contacto. Tenía que sacarla de allí, no podía dejarla morir. Pero fue arrancada de su lado sin piedad, siendo lanzada de nuevo fuera del castillo, donde tantas veces había estado exigiendo ver a la morena.

La noticia de la ejecución de la antigua reina corrió como la pólvora entre los ciudadanos. Se repetía de boca en boca, no existía otro tema de conversación mas que la muerte de la Reina Malvada, asunto del que hablaban con alegría y despreocupación, una novedad en su rutina, un evento curioso, una especie de venganza que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a llevar a cabo contra la mujer ante la que tanto tiempo habían doblado el espinazo con respetuoso temor. Parecía que la única que sufría con ello era Emma, y seguramente fuera cierto. Y si quien mas sufría era Emma, quien mas disfrutaba era Blancanieves, que como último acto de tortura mental a ambas, dejó de nuevo que la rubia viese a la morena antes de la ejecución. La encontró incluso peor que la primera vez que estuvo allí. A Regina su estado le daba totalmente igual, perfectamente consciente de que iba a morir en breve, lo único que aun la atormentaba era que Emma estaba allí de nuevo, no se había ido, estaba dispuesta a ver como Blancanieves la asesinaba públicamente, ante las sonrisas de quienes fueron sus súbditos.

Y aun así, en esos últimos momentos, con las manos de la morena encadenadas ante sus ojos, Emma se negaba a darse por vencida. _Tenía que salvar a Regina_. Pero se quedaba sin tiempo.

\- No puedo dejarte morir.

Dijo tal y como había hecho la última vez, cogiendo la cara de la morena entre sus manos, la habían permitido entrar en la celda, para hacerlo todo aun mas difícil. Regina sonrió tristemente a través de las cicatrices.

\- Conoces el castillo, tienes que saber como salir, debe de haber…

Intentó la rubia a la desesperada, pero la morena levantó sus encadenadas y destrozadas manos para callarla.

\- No hay nada que hacer, Emma. Se acabó.

La triste sonrisa seguía en su cara, y la rubia seguía negando con la cabeza, testaruda como siempre. Regina casi se alegraba de su inminente muerte, iba a volverse loca de echar de menos a esa rubia testarudez si seguía metida en aquella celda.

\- Nunca había querido mas de lo que tenía, no hasta que te conocí. Robaba aquí y allá, me mantenía con vida, sobrevivía. Y entonces llegaste tu y sobrevivir no era suficiente, estaba viviendo de verdad y quería que lo tuvieses todo, no quería que renunciases a nada, no quería que te perdieses nada. Puede que me equivocase en el modo de hacerlo, pero solo quería dártelo todo.

Dijo la morena recorriendo con la mirada la cara de la otra mujer, como queriendo grabarla en su retina para sus últimos momentos.

\- Querías dármelo todo y me dejaste sin la única cosa que de verdad quería.

Respondió Emma levantando sus manos hasta las de Regina.

\- Lo siento…

Intentó disculparse una vez mas, incluso sabiendo que eso no serviría de nada, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza intentando silenciarla con ese gesto.

\- Todo está pasando como tenía que pasar, Emma. Yo misma he construido este camino, soy quien ha creado este desastre en mi destino.

Acarició los temblorosos labios de una rubia que estaba negándose a mirarla y que de pronto levantó unos brillantes ojos lloroso llenos de determinación.

\- Debe de haber una forma de cambiarlo.

\- Emma…

\- No. Encontraré una manera.

Emma iba a negar lo inevitable hasta el final, Regina lo sabía bien. Le habría gustado que la rubia lo aceptase, eso haría mas fácil para las dos lo que iba a pasar, pero era imposible que la rubia aceptase algo así. No pudo añadir nada mas porque escucharon pasos acercarse a la mazmorra, y un grupo de soldados hizo su aparición con Graham a la cabeza, fue él mismo quien abrió la celda.

\- Es la hora, Majestad.

Dijo apretando la mandíbula y dejando que sus compañeros entrasen en la celda.

\- Te quiero.

Susurró Regina besando los dedos de la rubia, que se revolvió contra los soldados cuando agarraron bruscamente a la reina.

\- No la toques.

Gruñó luchando contra el soldado que la mantenía apartada de la morena, a quien habían levantado y sacaban a rastras de la celda. Con un último arrebato de fuerza Regina consiguió parar el tiempo necesario delante de Graham.

\- Sácala de aquí con vida.

Murmuró antes de recibir otro empujón al que ya no pudo resistirse. El soldado clavó la mirada en la desamparada figura que quedaba dentro de la celda, esa mujer era el motivo por el que nunca había tenido oportunidad de ganar el corazón de la reina, era el motivo por el que habían atrapado a su reina. Pero ya le había fallado lo suficiente a la morena, si quería que sacase de allí a esa rubia con vida, es lo que haría, a esa chica si podía sacarla, aunque la cambiaría con gusto por la reina. Y Emma compartía ese pensamiento, aunque ninguno de los dos pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

Lo que Graham no esperaba era encontrarse con la resistencia de la camarera a ser sacada de allí, Emma estaba decidida a presenciar la ejecución, pensaba estar en primera fila mirando a los ojos de Regina, no quería que lo último que viese antes de morir fuesen caras hostiles y burlonas alegrándose de su desaparición. Vio como arrastraban a la morena ante la complacida vista de Blancanieves y su príncipe encantador, y vio como la encadenaban a un grueso poste de madera justo delante de los reyes, en el centro del círculo que formaba la multitud.

\- ¿Unas últimas palabras?

Habló Blancanieves con voz potente para que todo el mundo pudiese escucharla. Emma estaba delante de Regina, reclamando en silencio todo su campo de visión. La ternura la tenía toda reservada para la rubia, pero para esa niña malcriada y la gente que se había reunido para verla morir solo tenía veneno en la lengua.

\- Puse fin a la guerra. – Empezó apartando la vista de Emma para recorrer con una mirada cruel las caras de la gente. – Hice que vuestras esposas y maridos, que vuestros hermanos y hermanas, hijos e hijas, que vuestras madres y padres volviesen victoriosos de la guerra. Os devolví vuestras cosechas y vuestros animales. ¡Os devolví todas las cosas que el rey os quitó para su guerra! Escuché cada uno de vuestros estúpidos problemas mientras esa mujer… - Clavó una mirada cargada de odio en Blancanieves. – os desatendía y abusaba de vosotros, mientras os atacaba y destrozaba vuestros hogares y empleos en su búsqueda de venganza contra un hombre a quien jamás encontró. – Devolvió la vista a la multitud. - ¡Era vuestra Reina! Y cuidé de vosotros, os protegí, queráis admitirlo o no. ¿Y ahora queréis matarme, queréis a esta mujer como reina y a su príncipe mascota como rey? Yo os maldigo ¡Os maldigo a todos! ¡A todo el reino! Os maldigo con miseria y enfermedad, con dolor y horribles muertes. Escuchad lo que digo, simples campesinos, yo, _vuestra Reina_ , ¡os condeno a todos! Y ojalá os hubiese matado uno a uno cuando pude.

A estas palabras cargadas de maldad las siguió un espeso silencio. Algunos tuvieron el gesto de bajar la vista avergonzados o incómodos, un pequeño grupo de personas se marchó de allí, otros simplemente apartaron la mirada por un momento, pero nadie movió un musculo en defensa de la reina. Seguía siendo la Reina Malvada, daba igual como hubiese empezado su reinado, daba igual lo que hubiese hecho por ellos, en su mente seguía el recuerdo de los interrogatorios, las torturas y los encarcelamientos en su búsqueda de Blancanieves. A la hija del rey podían perdonarle eso, pero no a la mujer que había ocupado el puesto de Eva.

La nueva reina hizo un gesto y un puñado de arqueros se colocó en fila ante la antigua reina.

\- Emma, no tienes que ver esto.

Escuchó de pronto la camarera, que por un segundo pensó que había sido Regina, que le estaba diciendo exactamente lo mismo con la mirada, desaparecido ya el odio y la rabia de ellos. Por supuesto no era la morena, era la abuelita, que estaba detrás de ella junto con Ruby, su amiga parecía dispuesta a dejarla inconsciente para sacarla de allí a cuestas si era necesario; pero ver allí a la anciana le recordó algo a Emma, una antigua historia que esa mujer les había contado hacia tiempo a ella y a Ruby, algo que su nieta había escuchado un millón de veces mientras crecía y que la rubia aun tenía fresco en la memoria. Murmuró algo ininteligible para las otras dos y lanzó una última mirada a Regina, ignorando totalmente la voz de Blancanieves enumerando los crímenes, reales o inventados, de su madrastra. La morena le devolvió la mirada, situada altivamente en el centro de la multitud, dispuesta a morir tan erguida como pudiese, despidiéndose de Emma y alegrándose cuando vio como la rubia se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo de allí. No quería que lo viese.

Pero Emma no huía de la ejecución, perseguía la idea que acababa de golpearla como un mazo. Era una locura, un imposible, algo ilógico e irreal, pero era todo lo que tenía. Sin preocuparse mucho de ser sutil, robó el primer caballo que encontró y salió a galope de la ciudad.

Blancanieves seguía hablando, se había aprendido los cargos de memoria, y estaba añadiendo mas sobre la marcha. Ruby había intentando seguir a su amiga, pero la perdió enseguida y volvió con su abuela. Emma no tenía que ver la ejecución, pero ellas dos si iban a presenciarla, lo tenían casi como una obligación. Habían conocido a Regina, a la autentica Regina, y aunque no era lo mismo que Emma sentía por ella, al menos habría dos caras amigas entre la multitud.

La rubia iba a toda velocidad, espoleando al caballo sin piedad, llevándole al limite de su resistencia, metiendole prisa al animal y a si misma como si tuviese un tic tac en la cabeza, una cuenta atrás con la vida de Regina.

La reina calló por fin y levantó una mano hacía los arqueros, que levantaron sus armas cargadas en dirección a la antigua ladrona. Ruby apretó con una mano la de su abuela, conteniendo la respiración, estrujando en la otra un par de viejos y remendados guantes que había llevado para su rubia amiga sin llegar nunca a dárselos.

Emma bajó del agotado caballo, que había recorrido el camino en un tiempo récord, le dejó suelto sin preocuparle mucho si la esperaría o no y contempló la negra entrada de una cueva medio escondida entre la maleza. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró de cabeza en esa oscuridad.

El príncipe encantador se inclinó y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Blancanieves, que ensanchó aun mas su sonrisa sin apartar su mirada cargada de venganza de su prisionera, disfrutando de ese momento de tensión antes de ordenar su muerte. Esperaba que esa insistente rubita estuviese observando en alguna parte, estaba segura de que si, no podría perderse los últimos momentos de Regina.

Emma seguía un camino de antorchas, repitiéndose mentalmente la historia de la abuelita sobre los tres Genios del Destino, rezando por no estar persiguiendo tan solo un cuento mientras Regina moría.

Los brazos de los arqueros temblaban ligeramente manteniendo la posición, esperado la orden para disparar, sin asomo de duda en su gesto, atentos a la mano de su reina. Ruby apretó mas la de su abuelita.

\- ¿Qué buscas en mi oscura cueva, niña?

Dijo una voz de pronto, asustando a Emma, que vio a un hombre acurrucado contra la pared como si quisiera mantener el calor.

\- Busco a los Genios del Destino, ¿es este el lugar correcto?

No tenía tiempo para sentirse estupida por sus propias palabras. El hombre se echó a reír con voz cascada.

\- Los Genios del Destino son solo un cuento, niña.

Se carcajeó el hombre. Por toda respuesta Emma apretó la mandíbula dispuesta a seguir, pero el mendigo desapareció en una nube de humo, reapareciendo de nuevo ante ella como una imponente figura encapuchada.

\- Nadie ignora a Zoso, muchacha.

Retumbó la voz en la cueva.

La mano de Blancanieves cayó por fin, dando así la orden de disparar. La primera flecha salió a toda velocidad, clavándose justo en la rodilla de la reina, que apretó los dientes intentando aguantar un grito, sin conseguirlo.

Emma observaba la alta figura en que se había convertido el simple mendigo.

\- ¿Quién osa perturbar al Destino?

Preguntó con su atronadora voz, al rubia tragó saliva para humedecer su garganta reseca.

\- Necesito pediros algo.

Esta vez la risa de Zoso no sonó para nada cascada, al contrario hizo eco por toda la cueva.

\- Nadie pide favores al destino.

\- No es un favor, tenéis que arreglar un error.

\- El destino no se equivoca.

Decía esa oscura figura, sin conseguir amedrentar a Emma ni un poquito.

\- Esta vez si.

Dijo totalmente convencida. Por respuesta Zoso desenvainó una daga de alguna parte de su amplia túnica, agarrando el pelo de Emma y apretando la hoja contra su cuello.

\- El destino no se equivoca.

Una segunda flecha siguió a la primera, hundiéndose esta vez en el hombro de Regina, acompañada de otro grito y una sorda risa de Blancanieves, que observaba el espectáculo con un desquiciado brillo de victoria en los ojos.

En los ojos de Emma brillaba un inquebrantable determinación, si ese hombre, ese ser o lo que fuese, intentaba asustarla para que volviese sobre sus pasos, iba a tener que matarla, porque no pensaba regresar, menos ahora que había visto que los Genios del Destino eran reales.

\- Esta vez si. – Gruñó con la hoja todavía contra su garganta. – Si vas a matarme hazlo ya, no tengo tiempo para juegos.

Añadió con los dientes apretados, clavando la vista en los reptilianos ojos de Zoso.

\- Reconozco un alma desesperada cuando la veo.

Dijo el oscuro ser con una perversa sonrisa, desapareciendo en una nube de humo tan repentinamente que Emma casi pierde el equilibrio. Todo lo que quedaba de la presencia de aquel ser era la ondulada daga que había caído al suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia la recogió y siguió su camino.

Las flechas salían de una en una con desesperante lentitud entre ellas. O al menos eso le parecía a Regina, que pensaba que esa tortura nunca tendría fin, ya que las flechas se clavaban por todo su cuerpo sin llegar a dar nunca el golpe mortal. Una flecha mas se clavó en su cadera y al mismo tiempo vio como Ruby apartaba la vista, escondiendo la cara en el hombro de su abuela. Nunca esperó que nadie aparte de Emma llorase por ella, era una sensación extraña.

El sonido de una risita fue creciendo alrededor de Emma, llenado la interminable cueva. La rubia dio unas cuantas vueltas con la daga en alto, buscando al dueño de esa risa.

\- Ten cuidado querida, podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien con esa cosa. Probablemente a ti misma.

Un hombrecillo de aspecto escamoso y pelo ondulado había aparecido ante ella con una floritura.

\- ¿No vas a hacerte pasar por mendigo ni nada así?

Preguntó Emma con desconfianza, apuntándole con la daga. El hombrecillo rió de nuevo.

\- Eso ya no es necesario, son trucos del viejo Zoso, no los necesito. Yo soy Rumplestiltskin. – Hizo una graciosa reverencia. – Aunque no puedo decir que esté a tu servicio.

Completó con una risa, dando un saltito para erguirse. Esa actitud juguetona ponía nerviosa a la rubia, percibia la amenaza en cada movimiento.

\- Supongo que tu también vas a hacerme perder el tiempo, _querido_.

Regina notó con agradecimiento como su vista empezaba a nublarse y su cuerpo a insensibilizarse por la perdida de sangre, no debía de quedarle mucho tiempo, aunque eso no impidió que otra fecha saliese volando hacia ella, incrustándose esta vez en su estómago, tocando por fin, para mala suerte de su dolor, órganos importantes.

\- No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo, Emma. – La rubia frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre. – Quiero hacer un trato.

Los ojos de la camarera se entrecerraron con sospecha.

\- Sé a que has venido, sé lo que quieres. Y realmente no me importa, no me importan muchas cosas a estas alturas.

Se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla, dándole vueltas a sus propias palabras antes de decidir que eso tampoco le importaba.

\- El caso es que pasar aquí la eternidad es muy aburrido si no pasa nada digno de observar, ¿me entiendes? – Movió las cejas con una risa. – Y tu Regina es algo digno de observar, no me había divertido tanto en siglos. – Dio dos palmadas. – No puedo dejar que deshagas el destino, pero si que lo cambies, que lo…reescribas. Podrás salvar a tu morena, pero solo a cambio de que siga siendo esa malvada y divertida reina en la que se ha convertido.

Fue la propia Blancanieves quien se acercó a ella a hundir un poco mas la segunda flecha que acababa de atravesar su estómago. A Regina su muerte se le estaba haciendo muy larga.

\- Por fin se hará justicia por todos tus crimenes.

Dijo Blancanieves con su voz de reina, sonriendo cruelmente a la otra morena, extendiendo su mano libre para que le diesen un arco y una flecha. Soltó la que que Regina tenía en la tripa y se apartó unos metros para poder apuntar.

\- Quitate de mi camino, _Rumpleloquesea._ No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo.

Iba a salvar a Regina y además recuperar a la ladrona que fue. Una sonrisa de sapo se extendió por la cara de Rumplestiltskin.

\- Vamos, todo el mundo tiene un precio, todos estamos dispuestos a cualquier cosa por la persona indicada. ¿Acaso Regina no es la persona indicada?

Blancanieves tensó el arco ante la silenciosa mirada de todos sus súbditos, que esperaban ansiosos el golpe final a la antigua reina, el disparo que pondría fin al reinado de a Reina Malvada.

\- Está bien, tengo otro trato para ti. Deberás salvar a Blancanieves.

Cambió de opinión el diablillo, Emma volvió a fruncir el ceño sin comprender.

\- Es sencillo, esa niñita no puede morir en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

La rubia sabía a que se refería, Blancanieves se había atragantado en aquella fiesta en la que Regina se coló, en donde terminó salvandola y por lo que el rey le pidió matrimonio. Lo último que quería era repetir eso, salvar la vida a ese demonio de princesa, pero era su mejor opción en ese momento, su única opción. Asintió con la cabeza y Rumplestiltskin hizo un gesto para cederla el paso. Emma echó a correr, no debía de quedarle mucho tiempo. ¿Seguiría viva Regina siquiera a esas alturas? Esos seres la estaban haciendo perder mucho tiempo. Y para su desgracia una tercera persona la cortó el paso.

\- ¿Cuántos sois?

Preguntó molesta, frenando en seco para no chocar con lo que esta vez era mujer mas o menos de su estatura.

\- Solo quedo yo, Emma. Puedes llamarme Nimue.

Emma no quería llamarla de ninguna manera, solo quería que la dejase pasar.

\- ¿Vamos a luchar? ¿Vamos a hacer un trato? ¿Cuál es tu truco?

Estaba impaciente por terminar de una vez. Nimue se echó a reír.

\- Yo no tengo que recurrir a trucos, pequeña. Soy simplemente una guardiana.

Dibujo un semicirculo con la mano por encima de su cabeza y tras ella aparecieron cuatro puertas idénticas.

\- No me lo digas, solo una es la correcta.

A Emma se le cayó el alma a los pies, la abuelita nunca decía cual era la puerta correcta, cambiaba cada vez que contaba la historia, nunca terminaba bien, la contase como la contase, nunca se abría la puerta correcta.

\- Es el final del camino, Emma. Tienes que elegir, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

La rubia paseaba su mirada frenéticamente entre las cuatro puertas, buscando alguna señal que le indicase cual era la correcta, aunque no sabía a donde le llevaría esa puerta, nadie lo sabía, esa parte quedaba a la imaginación de quien contase la historia, para la abuelita era un lugar lleno de riqueza y comodidad, pero eso daba igual, Emma nunca podría comprobarlo si se equivocaba de puerta. Y en la historia…en la historia nunca se encontraba la puerta, porque ninguna era la puerta correcta, la rubia se dio cuenta de ello de golpe, mirando a Nimue y su tranquila expresión, esperando con calma verla fallar como a tantos otros. No había puerta correcta, pero ese ser era la guardiana de algo. Emma miró la daga en su mano y comprendió.

\- _No_.

Gritó Nimue al tiempo que en otra parte Ruby gritaba lo mismo al ver como la flecha salía disparada del arco de Blancanieves, atravesando el pecho de Regina hasta clavarse en la madera tras ella. La morena ni siquiera gritó esta vez, no podía con la boca llena de sangre. Su última mirada fue para Blancanieves, pero mientras sentía como la vida se escapaba de ella, sus pensamientos eran todos para Emma.

Nimue era la puerta, y la daga era la llave, tuvo que hundirla en el pecho de la guardiana para aparecer por fin en el lugar que había estado buscando, aunque no era como esperaba, no era como lo había descrito la abuelita, no era un lugar maravilloso, era una biblioteca cargada de infinitos libros. Y como si la estuviese esperando, había uno abierto en una mesa frente a ella. Emma cogió una de las antorchas de la pared y se acercó al libro, mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor, esperando ver aparecer de nuevo a los Genios del Destino, pero estaba sola. Pasó algunas páginas del libro, allí estaba su historia; y allí, en la última página escrita aparecía Regina cubierta de flechas, agonizando en sus últimos momentos de vida. La hoja se iba escribiendo según la miraba, contando como la vista de Regina se apagaba poco a poco, como todo en ella dejaba de funcionar finalmente para… Emma arrancó la hoja a la desesperada, arrancó una hoja tras otra hasta tener un puñado en la mano, hasta volver al momento en que se rompió todo, y sin pensarlo un segundo prendió fuego a todas esas páginas, mirándolas arder hasta que no quedaron mas que cenizas.

.

.

.

Fiel a su palabra, Regina marchó la noche siguiente con el vestido en la bolsa para colarse en el baile, asegurandole a Emma no tardar mas de dos horas como máximo. La rubia se quedó en la taberna, intentando no pensar en lo que estaría pasando en palacio, pero la noche pasaba, llegó la hora de cierre y Regina aun no había aparecido. Pasaban las horas, con el cielo ya tan oscuro como el animo de Emma, que estaba sola tras la barra de su negocio, rezando porque se abriese la puerta y apareciese Regina con la bolsa cargada de joyas y alguna loca historia para explicar el retraso.

Casi saltó por encima de la barra cuando la puerta se abrió por fin, con la respiración contenida y el corazón acelerado, casi esperando que nada hubiese cambiado y que fuese de nuevo Ruby que iba a buscarla para presenciar el anuncio del compromiso de Regina con el rey.

Pero no, esta vez no era su amiga, esta vez era quien debía ser: Regina, con la bolsa colgando al costado y el vestido en la mano arrastrado por el suelo sin ningún cuidado. Emma dejó caer el trapo con el que estaba limpiando la ya mas que limpia barra, Regina soltó el ya inservible vestido y corrió hasta la rubia, que esta vez si saltó por encima de la barra para abrazarla.

\- Pensé que…

Empezó, pero probablemente Regina no supiese nada de lo que había pasado, del cambio de destino, de que casi muere.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero todo ha vuelto a donde debía estar.

Emma se separó lo justo para mirarla con sorpresa. La morena lo sabía, recordaba perfectamente esa otra vida que habían vivido y que la camarera acababa de destruir.

\- Lo sentí, Emma. Sentí como moría, y todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en ti, y en todas las cosas que nunca debí hacer.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, sin poder evitar una sonrisa de alivio. Había funcionado, Regina estaba allí, ya no habían estado separadas, ya nada había pasado, aunque ellas si lo hubiesen vivido, aunque fuesen las únicas que lo recordarían, que sabrían la verdad. Una parte de Emma le decía que todo eso había pasado de verdad, daba igual que lo hubiese borrado del propio destino, Regina había sido reina, la había abandonado, se habían abandonado. Pero no podía evitar la segunda oportunidad, el intentarlo de nuevo con la ventaja de haber aprendido ya de sus errores.

\- ¿Blancanieves…?

Preguntó la rubia muy a su pesar, tenía aun presente su trato con Rumplestiltskin, esa princesa caprichosa no podía morir.

\- La salvé, en vez de partirla el cuello como quería hacer, se lo desatasqué.

Gruñó Regina llevandose una mano al vientre, Emma no sabía lo que Blancanieves le había robado, quizá se lo contaría alguna vez, quizá no, eso ya no importaba realmente, no había pasado. Pero el caso era que si quería evitar todos los errores que Emma había borrado, tenía que ser la mujer que fue, y la mujer que fue había salvado a Blancanieves.

\- Evité que se atragantase y salí de allí antes de que el rey supiese a quien darle el anillo.

Explicó con una risita. Había estado tentada a rechazarle públicamente, pero de su ahora inexistente matrimonio con ese hombre, recordaba como era, nunca las habría dejado en paz, no habría perdonado esa ofensa.

\- ¿Entonces ya está? ¿Se acabó?

Preguntó Emma pasando los brazos por la cintura de la morena.

\- No Emma, al contrario, hemos vuelto a empezar, gracias a ti.

Sonrió y antes de que la rubia pudiese añadir nada mas, Regina la había callado con un beso, ambas ignorando que habían dado pie al reinado de la Reina Malvada, Blancanieves. Pero en ese momento no lo sabían, no les importaba.


End file.
